Times of Chaos
by Inuyasha-520
Summary: Naraku's dead. Inu and Kags are together. Theres peace on earth. Or is there? Whos this guy from the future? Whos Daraku? Is he related to Naraku? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, we dont own Inuyasha. ok this is our first fanfic and i wrote it wit my sister. so well here it is check it out!

Chapter 1  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo finally ended their journey in defeating Naraku and collecting all the jewel shards. Inuyasha has refused to use the jewel to become demon or human, so now Kagome is protecting the jewel like Kikyo did. During the past 2 years Inuyasha and Kagome finally confessed their love and became a lot closer.   
  
Flashback...  
  
It was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking. "How am I gonna tell Kagome how I truly feel about her. I have to tell her sooner or later."   
  
Kagome came from the hut and called Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, come down from that tree the foods ready, lets go."  
  
They both were walking together towards the hut and Kagome said, "I dont know how you can get up that tree even when your a human? Are you ok, you look kind of down."  
  
Inuyasha said, "Im fine, now that Im with you."  
  
Kagome looked at him and blushed then just kept walking. They got to the hut and found Shippo eating like a pig. There were two plates aside waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. They ate their food and when they were finished Inuyasha complimented Kagome on her cooking. "Wow, that was really good Kagome." Just then Sango and Miroku walked in and grabbed a plate. Inuyasha left and went back outside to think. "I need to tell her. Its now or never." Miroku snuck up on him and patted him on the back and said, "Better tell her soon."   
  
Inuyasha nearly lost his balance and said "Where you listening this whole time?"   
  
Miroku said "Its kinda hard to resists listening to you making a fool of yourself."  
  
Inuyasha made a fist and said "What did you say monk?"  
  
Miroku said "Come on Inuyasha, you and I both know your in love with Kagome so why dont you just spill it."  
  
Inuyasha said "Well why dont you try telling Sango you love her, its not that easy now is it?"  
  
Miroku said "Where'd you get that idea?" Inuyasha said "You think you were hiding it. Its so obvious, since your always being more pervertive towards her than any other woman."   
  
Miroku said "Well anyways you should find a way to tell Kagome and soon because here she comes now."  
  
Inuyasha turned around nervously and said "Uh.. Kagome I have to talk to you."   
  
Miroku left whispering to Inuyasha "Nows your chance go for it, good luck."  
  
Then he said out loud, "I'll be leaving you guys alone for now."  
  
Kagome said, "Uh.. OK?"   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes hand and started walking a little.  
  
Kagome said "Where are we going and why are you holding my hand?"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her question and sat down next to the tree where they first met.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome really tight .   
  
"Inuyasha you've done this many times before. Is there something you want to tell me?" Kagome ask.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tighter and said "Kagome, I've been wanting to tell you this for so long but I never found a way to tell you."  
  
Kagome said "Tell me what?" as he released her and he looked into her eyes and said, ''I have been feeling this way about you for a long time but I never had the courage to tell you. The truth is Kagome that everytime your near me I feel happy and whenever you sad I just wanna comfort you and make you feel better. But now I know that the reason why I always felt this way is because... I love you."  
  
Kagome stared at him and was speechless. Then Inuyasha said, "Whats the matter dont you feel the same way about me? Just say something your making me look like a fool."  
  
Kagome hugged him and said, "Of course I feel the same way about you. I have loved you for as long as I could remember."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha hugged again and started walking back to the hut holding hands. Sango and Miroku were the first to come running up to them and said, "How'd it go?" Kagome replied "Everything went great." Then look at Inuyasha and smiled. Miroku pulled Inuyasha aside and ask, "So what happen? Does she love you back? Did you kiss her? Come on tell me the details." Inuyasha said "Everything went perfect and no I didnt get to kiss her yet." "Well not yet at least." said Miroku. Meanwhile Sango was asking the same questions to Kagome. Kagome said "Well he told me he loves me and I finally told him I love him to. No Sango we didnt kiss yet."  
  
Inuyasha walked towards Kagome grabbed her hand then hugged her and kissed her right there in front of everybody. Then they all cheered.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Miroku is still a pervert and wants to confess his love to Sango, while Sango is struggling to convince herself that she loves him to, and as for Shippo well hes just getting picked on by Inuyasha all the time. Now that the world was at peace Kaede convince them that she did not need their help at the village anymore. They all decided to go through the well using the jewel of four souls so that they all could come and spend a lot of time in Kagomes world learning about her things from her time. Shippo and Sota were watching tv with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was being nosy again lookin through Kagomes fridge "I wonder where Kagome keeps those cups with noodles in them?" While she was in the living room studying. When the rest were watching tv they were interupted by a news report about how there had been a killing spree in the city.   
  
Suddenly Kagome noticed the news report and called for Inuyasha convinced that he would be intrested to see such a thing. "Inuyasha!! come here quick."  
  
Inuyasha ran through the hallway slipping on the ground "Ouch!" and then got up. "What is it, what happend?"  
  
Kagome pointed at the tv, "Take a look at this."  
  
The witness of the killing spree on the news was saying "I saw the whole thing he just killed them with his very own hands and jumped away like it was nothing!" The repoter asked "What do you mean by jumped away?" Witness shivering explaining "The man just jumped down of a tree and sliced him using his bare hands and jumped away like he had springs in his shoes."   
  
Inuyasha said, "Something isnt right. A human would never be able to do that with their bare hands."  
  
"SHHH!! Be quiet." Kagome said "Im trying to hear the witness."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and looked back at the tv.  
  
"He had a headband yellow sunglasses, a red shirt , and blue pants on. " the witness described the killer, "He had white short hair and was about 5'8'."  
  
"Im going to go look for him, ok?" Kagome said expecting someone to come with her.  
  
Sango switched the channel to MTV and was watching newlyweds which had just started, and all of a sudden she yelled out "OMG!! I love this song!"  
  
"Hold up!!!!! Your not leaving yet. Well go look for him later. I like this show too." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha heard her and started listening to the song.  
  
Nick Lachey- This I Swear  
  
You're there by my side   
  
In every way   
  
I know that you would not forsake me   
  
I give you my life   
  
Would not think twice   
  
Your love is all I need believe me   
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should   
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
  
So open up your heart and let me in   
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear   
  
Inuyasha was listening carefully and said to himself, "Thats the exact same way I feel about Kagome."  
  
"What did you say?" Miroku ask.  
  
Inuyasha's heart sank down his stomach and then he said, "N...N...Nothing, I...I didnt say anything."  
  
Miroku just started at him.  
  
Later.....  
  
Kagome was teaching Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha how to skate, and completely forgot about her search for the killer.  
  
"Inuyasha, not like that!!" Kagome said. "W...Whoa!" Inuyasha almost slipped and fell but caught his balance. He felt so jealouse that Shippo was skating like he was born to.   
  
"What a strange way for traveling?" Said Sango. "How do these wheels stay on the shoes?" ask Miroku really confused.  
  
Inuyasha stopped skating "I smell someone hiding in the bushes." and ran toward Kagome to stand in front of her protectivly. "Come out from hiding, or else I'll force you to!"  
  
A dark figure came out from the tree, and walked into the sunlight showing his idenity, but still hiding his face. "You're Inuyasha and Kagome aren't you?" the person ask.  
  
"Your the one that killed all those people. I can smell the blood on your hands." Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome had just remembered about that, "Huh? Oh yea."  
  
Inuyasha drew out his sword and everyone around him ran for safety except for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku which were also preparing for battle.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha. I can sense a lot of magic from him." Kagome said  
  
"What do you mean magic?'' Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back and prepared for anything.  
  
The killer dropped a bottle and rolled it towards Inuyasha. Carefully he picked it up and took a look inside. He noticed it was glowing inside, "What is it?''  
  
"It's medicine.'' Said the killer  
  
"Do I look sick to you?" Inuyasha grinned  
  
"You will be.'' said the killer   
  
''Is that a threat?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Come catch me to find out." the killer smiled still hiding his face, and ran off.  
  
"Hey come back, Im not done with you yet." Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kagome and swung her on his back, quickly chasing after the killer.  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala leaving shippo behind. "Hey wait for me!" said Shippo.  
  
Shippo quickly grab onto Kilalas tail.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were catching up to the killer.  
  
Then the killer said, "So this is how fast you really are. Its a good thing I came before you got sick, or else I would have never been able to play cat and mouse with my own dad."  
  
Inuyasha paused and said, "W..What!! What do you mean...dad?"  
  
Kagome started choking Inuyasha and gave him a scary look and ask, "What does he mean by DAD?"  
  
"I dont no!!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Well you should know considering hes your son." Kagome said angrily.  
  
"Im your son too Kagome." The killer said  
  
"What you cant be my son. I've never gotten pregnant!" Said Kagome   
  
"How do we know that, huh? What have you been doing behind my back. I have nothing to hide." Inuyasha said  
  
''SIT!!!" ,said Kagome angrilly.  
  
"Hey!!"Inuyasha yelled. "What you do that for?"  
  
"Because your accusing me of something I havent done!"Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well I see things haven't really changed." said the killer   
  
"You were accusing me first of something I havent done!" said Inuyasha  
  
"Look whos talking!" Inuyasha yelled back  
  
"Well yea I guess it was true that you too got together even though you fight like hell." said the killer   
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, still riding on Kilalas tail, finally caught up.   
  
"Whats all this talk about someone having a son?" Miroku said "You two haven't been planning anything have you?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and blushed then yelled, "NO WAY!" both at the same time.  
  
"Not yet at least." the killer said. "What the hell are you talking about?!"said Inuyasha  
  
"Your acting as if you can predict the future." said Kagome   
  
"I am from the future." said the killer.

we no this is a really long chapter but there all about this lenth. sorry we'll try to make them shorter ok.

Yea yea we no this is a really long chapter but most of them will be this long. sorry we will try to make them shorter, ok.

So tell me what you think of this chapter. Send reviews or there will be no chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter every question will be answered. Well maybe not all but still most questions will be answered ok hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Everyone was just starring at him as if he just grew wings.  
  
"I went througth the well." said the killer, my name's Minoru.  
  
"Wait a minute my son kills innosent people?" Kagome shreiked.  
  
"For your information the earth is not as filled with humans as you think mother." said Minoru grabbing the shirt of someone watching them. You see 10% of the humans really are Daraku copys the only way to tell is by seeing through the flesh mask with these, he tossed another capsule to Inuyasha.  
  
"What is this?" Inuyasha asked, picking it up.  
  
"It's a pair of x-ray contacts from the future." Minoru answered, "You can use it to see the demon under the mask of flesh."  
  
Kagome carefully took the contacts out of the capsule and put them in Inuyashas eyes and asked "Can you see?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the human Minoru had captured and noticed he was turly a demon in disguise as a human and gasped.   
  
Kagome grabbed his hand "Let me see." Inuyasha turn and noticed he was able to see through Kagomes clothes by narrowing his eyes, he looked towards the sky turning as red as his kimono that he used to wear, that he had left back at Kagomes house and said "Maybe not." taking the contacts out of his eyes.   
  
"Lets go to the house." said Minoru killing the demon. They ran off with Miroku, Sango and Shippo completely confused about what had happened.  
  
Later...  
  
Kagome unlocked the door and yelled "Were home and we've got company." Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Gramps were in the living room when Kagome demanded Minoru to prove he was hers and Inuyashas son, when Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Gramps gasp and yelled "WHAT!!!."  
  
After Kagome explained what happened Minoru took of his headband and revelled his spoted black and white doggy ears.   
  
Everyone was just staring at the ears when Kagome got up stepped close to Minoru and started felling them then felt Inuyashas ears. "They fell the same." Kagome said. "Is that enough proof?" Minoru asked.  
  
Everyone but Minoru huttled around Myoga who said "He can be a half-demon trying to trick us." "Wait a sec you said I had a child so did I get married first?" Kagome asked pointing at the annoyed Minoru who just sighed and pulled a paper out of his jacket.  
  
Kagome snached the paper out of his hand and looked at it. "Oh my god!" Kagome said before she fainted and Inuyasha caught her. "What did you do!?" Asked the angry Inuyasha, he picked up the picture and gasp. There in the picture it showed Kagome dressed as white as Inuyashas hair and him in a tuxedo they were kissing under the tree were they first met. Inuyasha got up and walked closer to Minoru who took off his sunglasses and revield his eyes, that made the half-demon Inuyasha gasped at the same colored eyes as Kagome and asked quietly. "Your my son, aren't you?" "Do I have to tell you over and over again?" Minoru asked. "Not anymore." answered Inuyasha.  
  
Later...  
  
"So do I grow up to be stronger?" Asked Shippo. "A lot stronger thanks to my dad." Answered Minoru. Kagome woke up hearing the conversation. "Ah I see your finally awake." Said the cheerful Inuyasha. "Come have some food sis before Shippo eats it!" Said Sota keeping his bowl close to him. "W-What happed to me?" asked Kagome. "You looked at this picture and then fainted. You really scared us." Inuyasha answerd. "So it's true he is our son." said Kagome looking at Minoru. ''We have to go." said Minoru. "Go where?" asked Kagome curiously.   
  
"To the bone eaters well." said Minoru. "Why the bone eaters well?" asked Kagome  
  
"We're going to the future to find out some information about whats going to happen in your time?" answered Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome nodded and said "Ok." They went to the well Miroku, Sango, and Shippo riding on Kilala, Minoru walking up front and Kagome and Inuyasha walking together in the back as Inuyasha holding her by her waist talking about how they are getting married later on. "Inuyasha I cant believe that we're getting married, and look how beautiful I look in this picture, and you look really handsome too." said Kagome holding the picture. Inuyasha then looked at the picture and looked back at Kagome and says "You always look so beautiful in my eyes." Kagome just smilled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Minoru looked back and thought to himself, "Earlier today they were fighting now they're hugging and kissing." Then when they got to the well Kagome asked, "Are you sure that the well can take us to the future? I dont sense anything different from it." Minoru pulled his hand out onto the well and all of a sudden a wind came up from under him and the well changed to the color green and it was glowing. "Oh, so thats how it works." said Kagome. "Are you trying to say you never knew how to use this thing?" said Inuyasha. "She never could've acivated her full power untill she wore a ring that was given to her from you on the day you both got married." said Minoru referring to Inuyasha. "Sounds like she got a little excited that day." Sango joked. Kagome glared at her and asked "Do you want me to try my new miko powers on you?" Sango gulped and stepped behind Miroku for saftety. "I have to warn you before we go. This place is dangerous and will hold many surprises." said Minoru. "We're ready." they all said. "Wait! Wait! I have to pack my things and leave before you go." said Myoga. Inuyasha glared at him and flicked him of his shoulder. "Now we're ready to go."   
  
They all jumped into the well after one another. When falling towards the bottom Shippo yelled "HEY! You didnt tell me it would be so far down."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Shippo and rolled his eyes. Shippo started panicking and was thinking how to land, until he saw Minoru just relaxing with his hands crossed behind his head as if he were laying down and Shippo copied him. Then suddenly they hit the bottom of the well. "That toook longer than I thought it would." said Kagome. ''Yea that took longer than usual bacause were going furthur into time." said Minoru. "Lets go but be quiet." They all jumped to the top of the well and then they all got stuck trying to get out. "OW! That hurt!" yelled Shippo with his tail being squezzed. Shippo squezzed himself out quickly and check his tail. "I told you to be quiet!!" yelled Minoru. "Look whos tallking.'' yelled Shippo back. Kagome looked around and noticed the dessert that was around them. Inuyasha pulled her hand and pointed her into the direction of the nearly destroyed house, which belonged to Kagome and her family back at her time. Out of the house came two small and one tall dark figures walking towards them. "It's about time you came back." yelled the tall dark figure. "I see he was stuburn to not to stay at the past." The faces of the dark figures were reveled and they were two young girls and an adult Shippo. "He sure was and the others were to." Minoru said. "Are you me, you are aren't you?" Asked young Shippo. "Sure am" said adult Shippo. "Daddy daddy it's you." One of the little girls ran to Inuyasha and hugged his leg. Inuyasha looked down and asked, "Are you my daughter?" "Yes daddy, I missed you so much. Where's mommy?" said the little girl. Inuyasha kneeled down and hugged his daughter then said "Your mom is right there." pointing to Kagome. "Mommy! Mommy I missed you to." said the little girl running towards Kagome. Kagome hugged her daughter too and said "Shes so precious. Lets take her home Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said "We cant take her with us. She belongs to this time. Cant you just wait till you get pregnant? Its a possibility that you might be already all those times we've..." Inuyasha realized what he was saying and put his hand over his mouth quickly. Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha shut up! Your not suppose to say that out loud." "How many times have you guys been trying anyways?" Miroku ask. Kagome yelled "Thats none of your buissness!" to Miroku, and "I cant believe you said that out loud!" to Inuyasha. Inuyasha changed the subject and asked the little girl "Whats your name?" "My name's Yumi." she answered. Then the other little girl ran up to Miroku and said ''Daddy! You came back." Sango glared at him and said "So whos the woman stupid enough to bear your child?" "I dont know?" Miroku said frightfully. Then the little girl ran up to Sango from Miroku and said "Mommy! You here to. I missed you so much."  
  
"WHAT!''Sango yelled "I guess your that stupid woman huh?" Inuyasha said. "W...Whoa Whoa Whoa, whats happening I cant bear his child." said Sango "Why havent you told me about this?" Sango yelled choking Minoru. "I didnt think you would believe me."Minoru answered. Then he pulled out another picture with Sango and Miroku getting married. Sango looked at the picture then gasped. "I dont believe this. I married that pervert?" "Yup you sure did. I guess you guys havent confessed your love to eachother yet?" said adult Shippo. "Lets go inside, we really need to talk about whats happening." said Minoru. Before they went inside Miroku ask the little girl, "So, whats your name cutie?" "Its Tahako."said the little girl. Then Sango walked towards Takako and Miroku and looked into Takakos eyes. Then said "Sorry about the way I acted sweetie, I missed you too." Takako opened her right palm and showed Miroku a scar from the wind tunnel that had been passed on to her from her father and ask "How did I get this?" Miroku then showed her his hand and the same scar from the wind tunnel and explained everything on their way to the house. Sango was thinking to herself, "I cant believe I married Miroku that pervert, but... he is cute and nice.  
  
WHAT am I thinking?! I can't believe I just thought that, what the hell is wrong with me, I'm acting like I love him..., but... do I?...Yes I do, how can I tell him, crap!! I wish mom was still alive." The front door of the house open and adult Shippo walked through followed by the rest of the gang and Sango closed the door. Minoru reached into a hole and pressed a button hidden in the wall and then the floor opened with stairs leading to the bottom. "Wow I did not know that was there!" said Kagome. "It wasn't till a few years after you and Inuyasha got married." said Minoru walking down the stairs. Inuyasha looked around and saw the room was as big as four living rooms and had four large screen computers but he thought they were those boxes called t.vs. "What is this place? It's so huge," asked Kagome. "It's our hidding place." said Yumi "Mean old Daraku never finds us here." Takako finished. "Please have a seat you can order food by pressing the control pad next to the seats." said adult Shippo. Inuyasha stared at the control pad just standing there completly confused. "He said sit dow-" said Yumi until she was interupted  
  
Ugh!!!  
  
Yumi looked at Inuyasha and burst out laughing "ah ha ha ha ha ha daddy make funny ah ha ha ha oh" Yumi wiped her wet eyes and helped the unconsious Inuyasha get on the chair. "She oviously has my miko powers." said Kagome demostrating how to use the computer and waking the unconsious Inuyasha by pouring water on him. "As you see this place has many desserts that use to be cities but thanks to Daraku the incarnation of Naraku the earth is rid of humans and full of his copies but still we search to find paradise." Adult Shppo said. "It all began after I was born, Then 4 years later mom gave birth to Yumi and Sango gave birth to Takako, then Inuyasha got sick 8 years later after that, he died as a human." Minoru said. A tear came out of Yumis eye as she started to cry and hugged Inuyasha begging him not to go again and leave her behind, Kagome told her not to worry and hugged each other. Minoru watched and asked the adult Shippo to continue the story.  
  
"Then after the death of Inuyasha all hell broke lose and Daraku send his demon copies on the humans and sloughtered them searching for us. We ran until Miroku died protecting us later Sango died as well and we ran here to hide. Then you Kagome told us how to use the well and died protecting Minoru near the well and then he went to get you in your time. So thats our history it's all hell."   
  
"Oh my god such bad things happened all from one death, we have to do something." said the furious Kagome. "We have to go back to your time and kill Daraku while he is still weak and then fight in this time" said Minoru. "But wait if we kill the Daraku in my time we would change the future and you will dissapear wont you." Asked Kagome. "We will change not disapear and forget all that happened here." Minoru Explained.   
  
Later...  
  
The gang was walking to the well when they were attacked by gun shots and appeared in the smoke was Daraku. "So it's you why don't you just go back to the hole you crawled out of you creap?" Minoru mocked. "So this is that sloughterer you talked about, he does not look so tough." Said Inuyasha. "Lets get him!" Yelled the angry Kagome. "You stay here your defensless against him okay." Argued Inuyasha pulling out his sword. "Hey dad is that the Teseiga, do you know how to use the windscare, nevermind, I'll be back." Minoru ran to the house and then the battle began with Daraku striking from above, Sango throwed the bummurang at him and Miroku also throwed a scrowl at him, but he dodged them both and said "I see your back but you will die again." Then Minoru came out of the house and pulled a sword out of his shyth and asked. "How do you activate this swords true power?" "Just think of protecting a human and slice through the windscare. It's between the demons ora and the wind." Answered Kagome. "Lets use all of our power to defeat him!" Yelled Minoru.  
  
Inuyasha and Minoru: Wind Scare  
  
Kagome: Sacred Arrow  
  
Miroku: Spinning Staff  
  
Sango: Hiyasko  
  
Adult Shippo: Foxfire Blast  
  
Young Shippo:Foxfire  
  
AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daraku disapeared as if he was never there. The gang collapse on the ground, and were being healed by Yumi using her miko powers, until thousands of Darakus appeared from behind the cliff and said. "The best of being me is there's so many of me so now die." Inuyasha asked cowardly. "Um you think we should go to the well?" They all nodded yes and ran to the well.

Send reviews guys. let us no how u liked this chapter. chapter 3 will be coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When the gang jumped out of the well Yumi and Minoru sealed the well quickly enough to slam a demons face. "Phew that was a close one." Said Minoru relieved. "We should get to the house and discuse our plan." Said adult Shippo. "The plans simple just spread out and kill the copies till we find the real Daraku!" Said Minoru. "When you say spread out do you mean all over Earth?" Asked Kagome. "Of corse, you don't think they would just stay in one spot till dad dies and start running all over Earth for the sloughter." Said Minoru. "But I don't have enough money and I can't just go." Argued Kagome. "We have to, if we don't Daraku will get stronger." Yelled Minoru. "Well I can't go without packing!" Kagome yelled back opening the well houses door. Yumi carefully asked. "Can I come?" In a calm voice Kagome said. "All right." They entered the house and sat down to wait for Kagome who had to explain the news and pack her things. Adult Shippo grabbed a globe and said. "Well this is how we spead, Inuyasha and Kagome search in North America when Miroku and Sango looks in South America and mini me is coming with me to search Europe and Asia, so Minoru will search Africa and Australia with Yumi and Takako." "How do we get to the places your talking about and what do we do when we find Daraku?" Asked Inuyasha. "We have made connections with Shesshomaru earlier, so he has private houses for us." Answerd Minoru. Inuyasha stared and asked. "What he's on our side?" "I don't believe it, he can't still be alive he'll be over one-hundred." said Kagome. "He's a full demon remember so he doesnt have to worry about old-age." Said adult Shippo. "All right lets go." Said Kagome.   
  
Later...  
  
"What is this place, what's those huge white things?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grabbed his arm and guided him to the planes entrance and told him all about how planes work just like she did before Miroku and Sango got on their plane. "I can't believe it. Shesshomaru has his own planes, he must have save a lot of money." Said Kagome relaxing her head on Inuyashas shoulder and embraced his arm. "Um Kagome do you want to... um you know um?" Inuyasha asked, completly red from trying to ask her to 'do it' with him. "Not now the planes here. Myabe later inside the plane we can get started on that child of ours." Said Kagome pulling his arm. They got on the plane and notice it had a bed there and Kagome completly blushed thinking what the bed was for, but saw Inuyasha get on the bed and relax and then she climb-down snuggling up to him and said "So you wanna get started now Inuyasha." He looked at her and smiled then hugged her close and began sliding off her shirt. They started kissing and...   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Kagome was right about that gum thing it was good she gave use the candy." Said Sango lying on the bed with Miroku on the ground telling her he wouldn't try anything funny. "So we actually have a child together, I was as surprise as you really. I never saw it coming." Said Miroku. Climbing on the bed trying not to get slapped. Suddenly Sango got up and said. "I'm going to take a shower and you better not come peaking at me okay." "Don't worry I'll be asleep. (yawning) wake me when were there." Miroku said falling asleep. Sango toke her shower and came out with just a towel on and looked at Miroku and thought. "This is it, it's now or never I have to tell him all my love for him." Mirokus eyes opened and stared at the nearly naked Sango and asked. "Sango is everything all right." She stared at him and started to cry. "Yes I'm all right..., I love you!" Miroku flinch and asked. "What?" She dropped her towel and jumped on top of him. Miroku hugged her back and said. "I always wanted this to happen from the first time I saw you, but you don't have to." "I wanted this to happen too except for when you started to act perverted to other women but when you start touching me I never felt better, so touch me please." Mirokus hand was sliding down her body onto her waist and she pulled the bed sheets over there heads and she asked. "Why don't you take off your clothes too eh." "Of corse." He answerd. Under the covers.  
  
Later in Australia...   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh the air is fresh out here in the outback can you smell all that clean air it's great!" Yelled Minoru. "Why don't you just pay attention and help look for the copies of Daraku!" Yelled Takako. "I will don't worry I want to find him as much as you do and more!" Minoru yelled back at her. "Lets call the Shippos and see how many they killed so far." Yumi pulled a phone from her pocket and dialed 148-674-7866. "Hello" answered adult Shippo "So how are things going over there in Europe and Asia?" said Minoru. Young Shippo took the phone and said "Hey guys so far we have killed twenty of Darakus copies. How are you guys doing?" As Yumi grabbed the phone from Minoru she talked to younger Shippo and said "Well thanks to my older dumb brother Minoru we havent killed any yet. "WHAT!?" yelled adult Shippo "Give the phone to Minoru, Yumi." Yumi handed the phone to Minoru and put her hands over her ears waiting for some screaming. "Minoru take us off speaker and put the phone right next to your ear. I have something to say to you privatly." said adult Shippo. Minoru took him of speaker and put the phone on his ear. "Ok your off speaker." "What the hell are you doing, just standing there sniffing the air? You gotta find Darakus copies and kill them before anything worst happens! Now move your ass and get to killing. Your more like your mother than your father, your father stayed focus and all your doing is sniffing the fucking air!!" adult Shippo yelled. "Ok, ok jeez you dont have to be so loud and violent! Damn now my ear hurts." said Minoru "I'll call you back later and this time you better have killed some copies." said Shippo as he hung up. "Let call my mommy and daddy!" said Takako. "Alright, just get off my back. Jeez everybody seems to be after me today." said Minoru and dialed Miroku and Sangos number. The phone is directed straight to Miroku and Sangos computer with visual calling so Minoru can see them on his cell phone screen and Miroku and Sango can see Minoru on their computer. The computer rang and Miroku got up from the bed still with Sango sleeping put a towel around his waist and turned on the computer. Minorus face was on their computer which confused Miroku since hes never seen a computer before. Then Minoru noticed that the monk wasnt dressed and saw Sango sleeping in the bed showing her naked shoulder. "Uh... bad timing, did I call at a bad time for you?" said Minoru. Miroku gave him a confused face said "What are you talking about?" Minoru pointed at Sango in the bed sleeping and said "Your both naked." Miroku gasped and said "How the hell do you stop this thing? I didnt know you could see me through this box." Minoru said "Well its something new in our time its really cool huh?" "Its embarrasing really. How do you turn this thing off?" Miroku said "Well just press the green glowing button. I was gonna ask you if you killed any copies yet but I can see you were to busy. You better start killing before Darakus copies get stronger."   
  
Then just as Miroku was saying bye to Minoru, Sango got up and the blankets fell off exposing her breast. Miroku turned around and scream then quickly shut off the computer screen. "What are you doing?" asked Sango "I was just talking to Minoru through this box. Then you got up. This thing is a lot of trouble you can actually see the people your talking to and they can see you too through this screen. Its pretty cool." Miroku said "Did they see what we were doing?" asked Sango worriedly "Uh.. he didnt see exactly but I think he got an idea of what happend." said Miroku  
  
Meanwhile back in Australia...  
  
Minoru was holding the phone in his hand with his eyes wide open like he had just seen a ghost but he had actually seen Sangos breast. Takako ask "So what were they doing?" "I think they were trying to make you." said Minoru. Takako stared at him completely confused and snatched the phone from him. "Fine, now lets see what Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome are doing." Minoru took the phone back and dialed Inuyashas number. The phone rang on Kagomes nightstand and both Kagome and Inuyasha woke up. Kagome grabbed the phone and answered it with a sleepy voice still in bed. "Hello." "Hey mom put the phone on speaker and visual dialoge." said Minoru. Kagome put the phone on speaker. "Did you kill any- huh oh never mind I see your busy" said Minoru putting one hand on his head from frustration. Kagome finally open her eyes and saw how the phone had a camera and screamed "Ahhh!, this is a camera phone!!!" Inuyasha heard all the screaming and fell off the bed covering his ears and yelled "AAAHH damit! shit, shit, shiiit." "Oh my god Inuyasha I'm so sorry please forgive me." Kagome yelled getting out of bed exposing her breast and then hung up the phone with Minoru on the other line completely tramatized from seeing his moms breast "Next time you call them." said Minoru putting the phone in Yumis hand and walked away thinking to himself "My god this was a bad day and it probably isn't over yet, shit sombody help me." Back at the plane Inuyashas ears were still ringing as he and Kagome dressed then he ask "Why the hell were you screaming as far as I know there was no demon in this room and you were never embarrased about sleeping with me, so what happened?" Putting on her shirt she scrached his ear and said "I'm sorry it's just that Minoru called and was on speaker so he was able to see us in bed together." Inuyasha bearly understood half of what she said but didn't care and just kissed her for three whole minutes and said "Call him back, what he called for was probably important." "Hello this is Yuuumi" she said playfully. "Hey honey can you put Minoru on the phone?" ask Kagome. Yumi handed Minoru the phone telling him it was their parents, then he ask "So are you done yet?" "Hey that's not very nice." said Kagome turning red. "I guess it was a bad idea talking on the speaker uh forget it, I was going to ask if you killed any copies yet, but I saw you were to busy too." Minoru said while Yumi climbed on his head to see the phones picture and heard Kagome ask "What do you mean 'too' are you saying somebody did the same thing?" "Yup Sango and Miroku to be exact." said Minoru still confusing Yumi and Takako. "WHAT they did too, oh my god!" Kagome yelled. "Hurry up and stop yelling you'll kill sombody by yelling in there ears." said Inuyasha. Kagome then put the phone back in normal mode and told him she had to go but before she hung up Minoru said "Shesshomaru is at New York city if you need him call back for the address bye." Kagome hung up and thought why would they need Shesshomaru and then she just held Inuyasha's hand and said "Lets go."  
  
Later in Brazil, South America  
  
"Weeree looookinggg forrr theeee Hooolllliiiddaaayy Innnnn. Do you understaaannddd?" Miroku said slowly to a man in a sombrero "Que?" said the spanish man. "Come on Miroku we're never gonna find anybody who speaks english here." said Sango in a bored voice, a man snuck up to Sango and ask "Hoye preciosa, qiueres chupar mi pinga?" which means 'Hey precious, do you wanna suck my cock?' Sango slaped him because he was moving his hand on her waist and told Miroku they should call Minoru for directionsbeacause it was late. (Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring) Miroku answerd the phone "Hello" "It's me Minoru, sorry we forgot to tell you where the hotels were, use the map on the phone and get some sleep, good night." said Minoru and hung up. Sango and Miroku walked to the hotel together holding hands.  
  
The next day in Paris, Europe  
  
"Man these pieces of bread called crossiants are sooo gooood. What are they made of?" said young Shippo "I believe they're made from french grain." said adult Shippo. "So what do you think we should do when we find the real Daraku?" asked young Shippo "Well, mini me we probably should put a tracker on him to fight him as a team that way I garantee he will die." Adult Shippo said sipping his coffee, young Shippo looked at him drink the coffie and asked. "What is that, is it good?" "Yes it's good but-" Adult Shippo was saying until he saw young Shippo drinking the coffie in one gulp and snached it trying to stop him from drinking it but was to late. "WOW that was really good man wooh!" Young Shippo yelled a little hyper from a lot of coffee. "Hick-up...Hick-up." the sounds came from young Shippo until "Buuurrrp." young Shippo suddenly jumped up and climbed onto adult Shippos head and said "Well lets get going." "Bunjor are you okay?" Two woman pulled young Shippo off of adult Shippo and asked "Are you the dad of this child?" "Wha-What no way!" Adult Shippo said turning red. "Yeah you are, you look almost alike you lier." Said one of the girls. A man pushed one of the girls away and said "Excuse me I need to talk to these two." the girl placed young Shippo on the ground and walked away giving the man a cold stare. "So your anoter demon only different." Said adult Shippo klunching his fist. "Yes I'm a messenger, I'm here to tell you we sended some bounty hunters after you so start running we'll love to see your fear now on your mark... get set... go!" the Shippos gasped and ran to the hotel. When they got to the hotel adult Shippo locked the door and pulled the phone out of his pocket and called the others on four-way, All of them said "Hello" adult Shippo stared at the phone and said "There is trouble. Daraku has sent bounty hunters after us." Inuyashas eyes widen in shock and then looked at Kagome then back at the phone he ordered everyone to get to a computer and turn on the four-way visual dialoge. "Hey Inuyasha are you worried about something?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes and held his hand. "Bounty hunters are extremly powefull so we have to regroup so lets use the computers to find a place to regroup." Inuyasha explained worriedly and hugged her. Kagome sighed and hugged him back and kissed him until the computer screen turned on and Sango appeared on the screen and said "Hey when do you guys ever give it a rest? You already slept together at least give your lips some fresh air!" "Huh oh what do you care about it were a couple and you slept in bed with Miroku!" Kagome said and Sango yelled "What the hell are you talking about we never-" "Don't you start fibbing our son told us about how you two were naked in bed together." Inuyasha said glarring at the computer. "Hey, there are kids here on the line and the meeting is about to start." Minoru said rolling his eyes and asked "When are the Shippos coming to the meeting?" "Hey did we hear our names?" the Shippos appeared. "So is everybody here for the meeting?" Inuyasha asked and then there was a noise (FLUSH) then Takako appered on the screen and asked "Did I miss anything?" Everyone stared at Takako and then Miroku and Sango happily said "Thats our girl." "Anyway... lets begin the meeting." Inuyasha said clicking on a map and then explained, "We are the red spots on the map and we need to regroup so lets move to this island it looks forbidden we'll stay here until we find out what to do about the bounty hunters." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw the serious look on his face and then saw his hands move the mouse and she knew he had understood how to use it, she smiled and kissed him on the lips and said "You've learned how to use the computer fast, I'm proud of you." everyone starred at the couple and told each other to meet at the island then the computer went blank. Inuyasha and Kagome were kissing until he coughfed and turned his back towards her and coughfed again, his ears started twiching. Kagome patted his back and ask "Are you okay?"   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a loud voice came from outside, "Open up,I no your there and you cant fight me since I infected you." Inuyasha put his finger on Kagomes lips and wispered "Shh someones here dont say anything." then he opened one eye and grabbed her hand ready to jump out the window. He opened the wndow to see where he could land. He jumped down and landed right in front of a little boy. The little boy clapped his hands thinking it was a show or something. Kagome waved her hand in the air, "Taxi!" A yellow taxi pulled up right in front on them and Inuyasha pulled Kagome back thinking it was a demon but then realized it was just another car. They both entered the taxi being watched by somebody on a building.   
  
Later on a plane towards the island  
  
"How did you know that island was abandoned?" Kagome ask. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused face, "I didnt no, I just guessed.'' Kagome glarred at him and ask, "Do they have bounty hunters in your time too? You seemed pretty worried back at the hotel." Inuyasha looked into her eyes, held her hands and said, "Back at my time bounty hunters were the strongest of warriors and demons. They had extreme spiritual powers and got stronger every minute. Just think about it bounty hunters with spiritual powers and the technolody in your time they can be nearly immortal." He sat on the bed thinking of what they should do untill Kagome sat behind him and pressed herself against his back wrapping her arms around his neck and said, "Please dont die. If these bounty hunters are as dangerous as you say then please be extra careful." Inuyasha turned around and hugged her then whispered in her ear "Dont worry I will live and protect you forever till the day I die." He looked deeply into her eyes and thought about the song he had heard with Sango on Newlyweds the other day. Then he grabbed both her hands and said "Kagome I love you so much and I wanted to sing this song to you because I know you love this song." He cleared his throut and started singing the song:-  
  
You're there by my side   
  
In every way   
  
I know that you would not forsake me   
  
I give you my life   
  
Would not think twice   
  
Your love is all I need believe me   
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should   
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
  
So open up your heart and let me in   
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear   
  
Kagome listened carefully as Inuyasha finished the song. When he was finished they stared at eachother in silence then Kagome started crying and said "Oh my gosh, I cant beleive you actually sang a song for me. I love you too Inuyasha. Your also a great singer, I didnt know you had such a nice voice." then she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him and Inuyasha hugged her back then pulled her aside and said. "I love you so much and I promise we'll be together forever." then he pulled her warm body against his, lifted her chin and slowly both of them parting their lips and kissed. Then when they were done they looked out the window and saw the island and some planes "Were here." Inuyasha said getting his sword.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Suddenly the back of the plane was on fire and was falling towards the ground about to crash. "Oh no, what are we gonna do? The planes gonna crash!" Kagome yelled. "Dont worry. I told you I would never let anything happen to you." said Inuyasha. He went to a small closet at the front and pulled out a parrashute. "We'll use this to get down. Come on." He held Kagome close to him ready to jump out the plane. "Ready. Lets go." said Inuyasha jumping down. As soon as they reached the ground Kagome hugged him and was so happy to still be alive. They began looking for the airport and found Minoru, Yumi, Takako, adult and young Shippo waiting for them. "Hi, whats up? How did you get here, I never saw your plane come in?" said Minoru. "Well our plane caught on fire and so we had to jump off in a parrashute." Inuyasha eplained. "We are so lucky to still be alive." said Kagome. "Where's Miroku and Sango?'' asked Inuyasha. "Their plane didnt come yet." Minoru told them and then asked Inuyasha, "How did your plane catch on fire?" "I dont know. I think there was a bomb in the back of the plane, thats what it sounded like. Damn that was loud." said Inuyasha rubbing his ears and continued with what he was saying, "I dont think its gonna be safe here. As soon as Miroku and Sango get here we should go to a hotel and hide untill we figure things out.''   
  
Miroku and Sangos plane finally came. Everyone waited at the entrance and Kagome pulled Sangos hand and whispered "So is it true about you and Miroku?" Sango blushed madly and said "Yes we did and the funny thing is we never kissed." Kagome looked at her completely shocked and said "It's about time you two got together but did you have to do it so fast?" Sango sighed and looked at Miroku "So why don't you just kiss him now since you did everything else?" Kagome said patting her back. Sango stood still and then said "Not now!" Inuyasha and Miroku heard Sango yell and turned around eyeing them curiously. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about the same thing and then Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, "Why dont you just kiss her now that you have a chance?" Miroku turned to look at Sango then walked up to her and put his hand under her chin then slowly lifted up her head and gently pressed his lips against hers. Sango put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Minoru put his hands over Yumi and Takakos eyes and adult Shippo put his hands over Shippos eyes and said "This is not for you young viewers to see." Kagome grabbed Inuyashas arm and said, "Aww arent they so cute together?" then Inuyasha said, "Yea whatever but its about time they told eachother the truth." then rolled his eyes.

* * *

hey guys we want reviews!! send reviews if u think we should go on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Where is that damn key." said Kagome searching her purse to open the apartment room. When she opened it they all entered Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Adult Shippo, Shippo, Yumi, Takako, and Minoru. Then inside waiting for them was Sesshomaru sipping some tea. Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a cold stare thinking he was still trying to steal the Tetsaiga from him. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo also stared at him. Sesshomaru smiled at them and yelled "Rin the guest are here." An adult Rin walked around the corner as everyone looked at her. Inuyashas jaw dropped at how his own brother who once hated humans is spending time with one right now.  
  
"I think I know what you guys are thinking." said Minoru.  
  
"Sesshomaru isnt evil anymore. He finally realized that he fell in love with a human, which is Rin and became good. So then you and him put your differences aside and became really good brothers. Then Kagome allowed him and Rin to come to your time and live peacefully. But that will happen later on. Right now this Sesshomaru and Rin are from my time in the future they here with me while I looked for you guys I told them to find us a place to stay."  
  
then Inuyasha said, "Oh...ok...well, that was unexpected."   
  
Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek "Ok the foods almost ready."  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippos jaw dropped at the unexpected kiss from Rin. Rin looked at them and said in an annoyed voice, "Whats your problem? Your acting as if you've never seen a married couple kiss before." Inuyasha opened his mouth about to talk until Kagome said "You two are married? I had no clue." Sesshomaru and Rin laughed. Rin said, "I guess you guys got a heads up on whats gonna happen in the future in your time." Inuyasha closed his mouth finally understanding what had just happen and ask, "So.. whatever happen to that whimp Jakin?" A voice came out of nowhere and said "I heard that you mut!" coming from the bathroom. After he flushed the toilet Jakin appeared. Inuyasha grinned at him angrily and grabbed Jakin by the neck then said, "What did you just call me you little!!"   
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and said, "Shouldnt we start talking about the bounty hunters?" Inuyasha threw Jakin on the ground, "You better watch your back. You got lucky this time you toad." Jakin sticked out his toungue and then was punched on the head by Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshomaru started laughing. Rin left the room and came back with a cart of food she had cooked. Then Rin said "Lets discuss it over dinner." They all sat down around the table and started eating. There was a long silence and then Inuyasha broke the silence, "Wow this is really good Rin." "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome gave Inuyasha a cold stare and said, "Better than mine?" Inuyasha froze with fear until Rin whispered to Inuyasha in distant, "Just say hers is better. For your sake." Inuyasha nodded no and said, "Of course not baby, yours is better." Rin almost spilled the tea she was pouring into Sesshomarus cup. "Baby? Now that is suprising. I never thought of Inuyasha being a sweet guy like that." Everyone started laughing, and Jakin was still knocked out. There was another silence until Sesshomaru said. "I don't know much about the bounty hunters, Iv'e just heard rumors that one wears a red coat that reaches from his neck to his feet like a cape." Inuyasha stared at space thinking what to do untill some thunder took him by surprise and he jumped. "Whoa what the heck was that, another bomb?" They laughed at the jumpy half-demon and Kagome opened the window shudders to show the rain outside and said "It's getting late, lets go to bed." Minoru looked at the clock, read 2:47a.m. and said. "Man the planes were slow."  
  
Yumi and Takako were brushing their teeth, smiled at each other and nodded yes then went to their beds. Yumi looked at Kagome passing by to her room with Inuyasha and said "Good night mommy, daddy." then closed the door. Kagome smiled, opened the door to her and Inuyashas room, changed and said, "Well, we know one thing about the bounty hunters so coming all the way here wasn't a total waste." Inuyasha looked at her, smiled and said "Lets talk about that in the morning." then he got under the beds blankets and Kagome snuggled next to him. Inuyasha was almost asleep untill Kagome asked "Inuyasha I can't sleep, will you sing that song for me again?" Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter and whispered : -  
  
**You're there by my side   
  
In every way   
  
I know that you would not forsake me   
  
I give you my life   
  
Would not think twice   
  
Your love is all I need believe me   
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should   
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good   
  
So open up your heart and let me in   
  
And I will love you 'til forever   
  
Until death do us part we'll be together   
  
So take my hand and hold on tight   
  
And we'll get there   
  
This I swear  
**  
Kagome was about to fall asleep but there was more thunder and then the door opened and closed when Yumi ran through the room yelling "Mommy, daddy help me I'm scared!" she jumped in the middle of the bed and yelled "Mommy, daddy help me, help me!" Inuyasha quickly pulled the covers over them and said, "Just stay under the covers and we'll protect you." Kagome looked at Inuyasha thinking what a great farther he was and started covering herself not being left out of the little game they were playing. Minoru then entered the room and said "I heard some noise so I came to check it out." before he left Inuyasha said "Where are you going there is room for all of us." Minoru jumped on the bed and they played hide and sneak against the storm.  
  
Next day...  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the clock that said 11:00a.m. then back at Kagome who was awake and said "Morning honey." then yelled "Morning everyone!" Minoru fell off the bed face-down and asked "What's for breakfast?" Kagome walked out and opened the door to the room next to hers and Inuyashas and saw Miroku, Sango, and Takako sleeping in the same bed. She went to the kichen and saw Rin falling asleep while cooking pancakes, then Kagome quickly took the pan and flipped the pancakes before they burned. Rin noticed Kagome and said, "Thank you, can you finish cooking for me?" Rin sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru cuddling up to him and rested her eyes. Back at the room Inuyasha was struggling to get Yumi off of him without waking her but he failed and Yumi rose up like she was ressurected and walked towards the kitchen wide awake.   
  
Inuyasha finally got out of bed and said to himself, "I smell breakfast!" he walked into the kichen, kissed Kagome on the cheek and said, "I'm not sure what that is but I'm sure it's good." Kagome turned around and kissed him back, "Please not in the kichen, we eat in here." they turned around and saw Sesshomaru sitting down laughing at what he just said to them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and then Inuyasha said, "You're the one snuggling with Rin." Sesshomaru glared at him,''I'm in the living room, not the kitchen. So I'm fine over here." Inuyasha glared back and helped Kagome set up the table. As soon as they were finished and put the food on the table Kagome yelled, "Breakfast is ready!" Inuyasha was already shoving food in his mouth as everyone else walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Rin said, ''This is very good Kagome." "Yea I didn't know you could cook this good."added Sesshomaru. "Thanks guys. Glad you like it"   
  
"So what are we going to do about the bounty hunters? Are we gonna split up again or what?" asked Inuyasha   
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, ''Nobody leaves the hotel alone, everyone leaves in a group or with a partner. As for the ladies they should stick together and always have one of us guys to protect them. And for the children, Yumi and Takako and little Shippo, they stay in the house at all times."   
  
"Why do we have to stay inside? We need some fresh air too." argued Yumi as she pulled on his sleeve. Sesshomaru glared at Yumi and then she let go of him and said, "Nevermind."  
  
Everyone finished their food and went into the living room to watch some t.v and Yumi and Takako went to their rooms to play with little Shippo. Before Inuyasha could leave the kitchen to the living room Kagome stopped him and said, ''Lets finish what we started before we got interupted by Yumi." Inuyasha looked at her with a confused face asking, "What are you talking about?" Kagome put her finger on his lips then on her lips and pulled him to the room where they slepted, Kagome opened the door and was pushed to the wall by Inuyasha and he said, "Do you mean this?" Inuyasha kissed her on the neck, Kagome giggled and said, "That's bad aiming, Inuyasha." she moved his head towards her lips and kissed him. Sango opened the door slightly and saw the couple making out, she opened the door a little more to get a better view, she leaned against the wall and said "WOW!, they're good kissers!" Suddenly Inuyasha kicked the door, Sango inmetiatly jumped up pushing her arms and legs against the walls, Inuyasha looked around and said, "Hmm I thought I heard something." Sango dropped from the ceiling, and quickly crawled away to the living room trying not to get caught by Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the living room and joined the others in watching t.v.. Kagome looked at the clock snatched the remote out of Sesshomarus hand and changed the channel to Newly Weds then held Inuyashas hand and smiled. Kagome cuddled on Inuyasha, Sango on Miroku and Rin on Sesshomaru. "Lets go on a triple date today after we go shopping." Kagome said breaking the silence, everyone looked at Kagome, Rin and Sango then they said at the same time, "Okay!" Inuyasha put on a terrified face and yelled, "No way, not that!" Miroku asked Inuyasha, "What are you afraid of?" Inuyasha said fearfully, "You don't wanna know." Sesshomaru laughed and said, "How bad can it be?" then he turned to Kagome and said, "We'll go with you guys too."  
  
Later...  
  
"NO I'm not going and you can't make me, got it!!" Inuyasha was holding on to the front door of the hotel with Sesshomaru and Miroku trying to pull him to the van. Sesshomaru and Miroku fell completely tired from pulling him and said, "What are you so afraid of a mall for?" Inuyasha fell down and said, "When you go to a mall with Kagome you never wanna go back trust me!" Kagome came out of the van, arms crossed, grabbed Inuyashas arm and wispered in his ear, "Listen I promise if you go shopping with us you'll have me for your fun, today, tomorrow, and the day after." Inuyasha froze like a statue, blushing and was carried to the van. When he was put inside the van Kagome layed her head on his shoulder and said, "Now was that so hard?" Sesshomaru started the van and asked, "Is everybody here?" Inuyasha finally woke up from his fantasy and asked, "Wha... where am I?" "Okay lets gooo!" Sesshomaru yelled and pushed the gas and Inuyasha bumped his head on the chair behind him. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha yelled, "Dont tell me we're going to the mall. Oh shit!! We're going to the mall aren't we?'' Miroku punched Inuyasha on the face, "What are you so afraid of. You gotta face your fear sooner or later." Inuyasha punched him back and said, "You dont understand. If you ever went shopping with Kagome you'd be scared to ever go back to the mall with her again. Your laughing now but once we set foot in a store your gonna be the one carrying all the bags. Just pray that Kagome dosen't teach Sango to shop like she does. You too Sesshomaru." Sango and Kagome pulled aside their boyfriends so they would stop fighting. Sesshomaru asked Kagome, "Is it true what hes saying Kagome?" Kagome changed the subject and asked Sango and Rin, "So, have you girls ever gone shopping in my time yet?" Sango and Rin nodded no, and Sesshomaru thought to himself 'I hope my brother wasn't right' Inuyasha turned to Miroku and said, "You see, now shes gonna teach them how to shop till you drop.'' Mirokus face changed from calm to nervous. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, "Dont get any ideas Kagome."  
  
They arrived at the mall and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha arm and ran to her favorite store. "Here we go again." said Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin ran behind them. Kagome yelled, ''Now if you wanna find some nice sexy clothes, this is the place you gotta go to first." pointing her finger. "Sango, Rin, I'm teaching you girls how to shop tonight. So pay attention." Sango and Rin looked at eachother "How hard can shopping be?"   
  
Kagome explained to the girls, "All you have to do is pick out any clothing you like and since your both about my size you have to check the tag on the inside of the clothing and if it says 'small' or 'size 5' for pants and shorts then just go in the fitting room and try it on and see if you like it." Kagome started picking out all different kinds of clothes, Sango and Rin did the same and picked out clothes they liked. "Who knew buying clothes at a mall could be so tough?" said Sango searching for clothes.   
  
An employee from the store walked up to Rin, "Do you need any help?"   
  
"I'm only half sure of what I'm doing." she replied.  
  
"Are you from out of town?" ask the employee   
  
"Back where I come from we had to knit and sew our clothes." answered Rin.  
  
"Oh so this is a first for you." said the employee. Then the employee explained everything to her.  
  
Sango yanked on Kagomes shirt, "I saw you and Inuyasha kiss earlier so can you...um...teach me?"   
  
"Its not that hard. All you do is when Miroku starts to kiss you he will eventually stick his toungue in your mouth, so when he does that its just like you guys are massaging eachothers toungue. And do it slowly dont do it fast and dont bite his toungue off.'' Kagome laughed.   
  
Sango looked at Kagome confused, "Why would I do that?" "It was suppose to be funny because your not suppose to bite him." said Kagome. "Oh ok." Sango started laughing. "So you been in bed with Inuyasha for how long?" Sango asked looking at the price tag of a shirt. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, sighed and said, "I don't remember anymore but I sure love our sex life.''Kagome looked around to see if someone was listening. Sango burst out laughing and said, "Yea I guess mines and Mirokus sex life is great too."They both giggled. "Oh this is a perfect outfit for you Sango and Rin could wear this jaket when it's winter." Kagome said picking out clothes. "I think we should check the other stores before we spend all of our shopping money." Rin said checking her wallet. Kagome took the clothes to the register and said, "Don't worry if we spend the money we could barrow some from Sesshomaru." Kagome called Inuyasha and handed him all the clothes and said, "Just don't drop it, okay." Inuyasha walked out the store nearly falling by caring the bags and boxes.   
  
Miroku caught one of the falling boxes and asked, "Do you need help with that?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said, "You'll regret helping but hey, less for me to carry." Miroku caught another box and looked at Inuyasha with a fearful face. Sango dropped some boxes into Mirokus hands and Rin did the same giving the boxes to Sesshomaru and said, "Lets check the next store." They were walking to the store until Kagome froze, "Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pointed at a man wearing a large red cape like a jaket and said, "I know it somehow, he...he's a bounty hunter." Inuyasha pulled the Tetseiga out of his leather jaket and yelled, "Stand back!" The bounty hunter pulled two swords out of his hidden pockets and yelled, "Let the hunt begin!"

* * *

MWUAHAHAHAHA cliffy cliffy cliffy lol

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys yea i no i take a while to upload but i need reviews! this is a long chapter. well here it goes.

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha pulled the Tetseiga out of it's shyth and yelled, "What's your name, I demand to know." A lot of people ran away and the cops circled around them pulling out there guns and yelled, "Put your swords down and your hands in the air or else we'll shoot!" The hunter put away his swords and said, "We'll settle this tomorrow at sundown and don't be late or else I'll come for you." The hunter jumped through the window on the ceiling droping a knife with a note attach. Inuyasha walked to the note and bend down to pick it up but the cops yelled, "Get away from the knife, drop the sword and put your hands in the air now!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she whispered, "Pick up the note quickly and lets get out of here." Inuyasha picked up the note and leaped away to the other and they left running. As they were running Miroku made a barrier so the bullets from the cops guns wont hit them. Sesshomaru quickly open the doors to the car and they speeded down the road losing the cops.   
  
Inside the car Inuyasha opened the note, "What? This is some sort of map."   
  
There was an x mark on a deserted island. Kagome held his hand and asked, "Your not actually gonna go there, are you?"   
  
Inuyasha squeezed her hand not bothering to turn around and look at her, "I have to."   
  
Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, "Be careful. I'm gonna miss you so much. You are the most precious thing in the world to me, and I can't lose you."  
  
Inuyasha rested his head on Kagomes head, "Dont worry. I'll come back to you. We'll live together forever till death do us part."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Miroku who was watching the show, "What?"  
  
Miroku turned around to Sango and kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Next morning-  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window at the sunrise still in bed waiting for Kagome to wake up. Kagome opened one eye and got up. She noticed Inuyasha was awake starring at the sunrise and she snuggled with him. Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome woke up and pulled her into his arms. "Your up early is something wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tighter, "You have to stay here. I can't fight and protect you at the same time."   
  
"Just promise me you'll be careful." then she burried her face into his chest and started crying.   
  
He looked down and lifted her face to wipe away her tears. "Please dont cry. I'll come back for you."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her, pulled a little box out of a drawer and said, "Kagome, I've been thinking about this for so long and I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you so after everything is over with the bounty hunters and Daraku, I want to know... Will you... marry me?" Inuyasha slowly opened the box and showed her the ring.  
  
Happy tears came down from Kagomes eyes, "Yes! I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and ran out to the living room and yelled for everyone to come. Then when they all came very sleepy Sango asked, "What is it?" Kagome waited till everyone sat down and showed off the ring. "Me and Inuyasha are getting married!"   
  
Everyone cheered and clapped their hands and congragulated them.   
  
Sesshomaru walked behind Inuyasha and patted him on the back, "Well, would you look at that my own little bro getting married."  
  
Inuyasha coughed trying to catch some air, "Well it was probably gonna happen eventually."  
  
"So were you nervous? I know I was when I proposed to Rin." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yea, I've never been so nervous in my life but I swollowed my pride and asked her." he added  
  
Sango and Rin hugged Kagome and the guys just chatted. Sango said, "Wow, I can't believe your getting married! So how did he ask you? What did he do? Did he get on his knees? What did you do? Wheres the wedding gonna be? Whos invited? Wheres our bacholorette party gonna be at? Whos gonna be the brides maids? Whos gonna be the best man?"  
  
"Slow down!" said Kagome. "I can't answer all those questions at once. Okay here's all the answers, he asked me in bed, he hugged me, no he wasn't on his knees, I yelled yes then hugged him back, I don't know were it'll be, everybody's invited, I don't know where's the bacholorette party, you two are gonna be the brides maids, and Inuyasha has to pick the best man." Kagome quickly explianed.   
  
Miroku looked at Sango then pulled Inuyasha and asked, "How did you ask her and can you help me ask Sango?" Inuyasha looked confused at Miroku and ask him, "You wanna marry her already, but you just got into a relationship. Me and Kagome have had a relationship for a really long time and I'm just now asking her to marry me."   
  
Miroku looked back at Sango and said, "Yea, but I love her so much, I just can't help myself."   
  
"Well, you need to buy a ring first." said Inuyasha "Ok im gonna go later today." said Miroku   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and just sat on the couch and relaxed. Kagome jumped on top of Inuyasha and they fell off the couch with Inuyasha on top.  
  
"Um... if you want some time alone we'll be happy to leave." Sesshomaru asked bending down.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got off Kagome, blushing like hell, and said, "Well...um...... lets eat breakfest." he then ran to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome slowly got up, slaped Sesshomaru, and said angerly, "You just had to ruin the moment did you." she then walked to the kitchen to cheer him up.  
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his hand on the red mark and asked, "What the hell just happened right now?"  
  
In the kitchen Inuyasha was checking the frige for food. Then Kagome hugged him from behind, with both arms around his neck, and said, "We never went on the triple date we were suppose to go to." Inuyasha closed the frige door, turned around, hugged her tight, and said, "I know what we could do without the cops interupting." Kagome raised up on her tiptoes, and kissed him asking, "What's your plan?" Inuyasha called over Sesshomaru, and asked, "Is there any kareoke around here?" Sesshomarus eyes widen, and he said, "A couple of blocks away." Inuyasha smiled, and yelled, "Let's go kareoking!"  
  
Later...   
  
A van parked in front of a building, and out came Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin all in party clothes. Between two stores was a door that lead to some stairs, they went down the stairs, and saw flashing lights, chairs, tables, waiters/waitresses, and a big disco ball. They sat at a table waiting to order lunch, "How did you know about kareoke?" Kagome asked looking at a menu. Inuyasha smiled, and said, "Your mom showed me those home videos about how you tried singing for the first ti-" Kagome covered Inuyashas mouth completly embarrased, and said, "You saw those embarrasing tapes, I can't believe it, my mom did this to me." Inuyasha moved her hand and corrected her, "Actually it was your little brother, Sota." Steam came from her head, "He's a dead brother when I get home." Kagome said klenching her fist.  
  
The waiter walked up to the table, and asked, "What would you like to eat for today?"   
  
Kagomes flamed eyes glared straight at him, and the waiter ran. The waiter came back being pushed by the manager, but before he spoke everyone made there orders.  
  
Inuyasha ask the waiter if they could set up the stage for kareoke. The waiter yelled to the man at the front desk, "Code 3."  
  
Then the stage began to light up, "Please wait for the judges to come up and wait your turn a lot of people have sign up for kareoke already." said the waiter walking away to the kitchen to make their orders.  
  
The food came and they all started eating.   
  
"So when have you two decided to have the wedding?" ask Sesshomaru.   
  
"Well.. of course its gonna be after the whole thing with the bounty hunters and Daraku. But if it takes longer than expected... I guess we can get married next spring. Just a couple months its only fall." said Inuyasha  
  
"I would love to get married in the spring. With flowers everywhere." said Kagome holding Inuyashas hand.   
  
"What do you want your dress to look like?" asked Rin   
  
"Here we go with the girl talk about clothes." said Sesshomaru  
  
Rin gave him a cold stare.   
  
"I want a long white dress, strapless, and glittery with a few diamonds. And my hair would be in an up-do with flower clips and then the long vale." said Kagome  
  
"Your gonna look so beautiful." added Sango   
  
"She already is." Inuyasha interrupted They all turned to Inuyasha and he turned red and smiled at Kagome. She smiled back at him and kissed him on the lips.   
  
"Save that for later guys." said Miroku joking around.  
  
"They look so cute dont they." said Sango to Rin. "Yup they do.They are gonna last forever you can tell how much they love eachother.''  
  
"Table 5! Come to the stage and pick a song." said a guy with a microphone.  
  
"So whos going first?" ask Sesshomaru  
  
"The engaged couple gos first." said Miroku  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked on stage and pick a song to sing together.  
  
**_Kagome-_**  
  
**Boy I never knew I could feel  
  
The way I felt, when I felt  
  
They way you were feelin me baby  
  
I'm so out of control  
  
Everytime you look my way  
  
I realize more and more  
  
How much I adore those pretty eyes of yours  
  
I'm helpless baby  
  
What I want to know is  
  
Are you willing to try  
  
Can you love me for a lifetime  
  
Or just one night ohh  
  
_Inuyasha and Kagome together-_  
  
Baby I love you  
  
Love You  
  
Baby I need you  
  
Need You  
  
I gotta have you  
  
I gotta have you baby  
  
Can't be without you  
  
Be without you  
  
Baby I love you  
  
Yea  
  
Baby I need you  
  
Need You  
  
I gotta have you  
  
I gotta have you baby  
  
Can't be without you  
  
_Inuyasha-  
_  
Blessed and Cursed on the same day  
  
The day that I first felt the power of you  
  
Inside of me  
  
Such a strong feeling  
  
There comes a time in everyones life   
  
When you know that everyone around you knows  
  
That everything has changed, your not the same  
  
Its a new day  
  
Oh what I wanna know is  
  
Are you willing to try  
  
Try to be more meaning to this than what meets the eye  
  
_Together-_  
  
Ohh I love the way you kiss me  
  
Baby please  
  
Im about to loose my mind  
  
Ohh talk to me  
  
cuz Im beggin for you and Im down on my knees  
  
Baby I know your the one that I need  
  
...Baby I love you...  
  
...You know that I need you...  
  
...Gotta have you...  
  
...Can't be without you...  
  
...Baby I love you...  
  
...You know I need you...  
  
...Gotta have you...  
  
...Can't be without you..  
**  
"Lets give a hand to Inuyasha and Kagome." said the man. Everyone clapped and Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to their table. "Your next Sesshomaru and Rin." said Inuyasha. "Then me and Miroku go." said Sango. "Can the next couple come to the stage please?" said the man. Sesshomaru and Rin walked up to the stage and pick up their microphones. Then they looked through a book of songs and cds and pick one.  
  
**_Rin-_**  
  
**there are times   
  
i swear i know your here   
  
when i forget about my fears   
  
feeling you my dear   
  
watching over me   
  
my hopes seek   
  
what the future will bring   
  
when you wrap me in your wings   
  
and take me...   
  
_Together-_**  
  
**where you are   
  
where you and i will be together   
  
once again   
  
we'll be dancing in the moonlight   
  
just like we used to do   
  
and you'll be smiling back at me   
  
only then will i be free   
  
when i can be, where you are   
  
**_**Sesshomaru-  
**_  
**and i can see your face   
  
your kiss i still can taste   
  
not a memory erased   
  
oh how i see your star   
  
shining down on me   
  
and i do anything   
  
_Together-_  
**  
**if i can just..be right there..   
  
where you are   
  
where you and i will be together   
  
once again   
  
we'll be dancing in the moonlight   
  
just like we used to do   
  
and you'll be smiling back at me   
  
(and you'll be smiling back at me)   
  
only then will i be free   
  
then i will be free   
  
so take me where you are   
**  
**_Sesshomaru-_**  
  
**now baby there are times when selfishly   
  
im wishing that you were here with me   
  
so i can wipe the tears from your eyes   
  
and make you see   
  
everynight while you are dreaming   
  
im here to guard you from our fall   
  
_Together-_**  
  
**and anytime i feel alone   
  
i close my eyes and dream of...   
  
where you are   
  
where you and i will be together   
  
once again   
  
we'll be dancing in the moonlight   
  
just like we used to do   
  
and you'll be smiling back at me   
  
only then will i be free   
  
then i will be free   
  
baby i still believe   
  
oh i got to believe   
  
i will touch you that sweet day   
  
that you take me there   
  
where you are   
  
i still believe   
  
oh i got to believe   
  
i will touch you that sweet day   
  
that you take me there   
  
where you are   
  
oh oh where you are   
  
i still believe...fade   
  
then i will be free   
  
so take me where you are   
**  
"Lets give a hand to Sesshomaru and Rin for singing that beautiful song." said the same man. They walked off the stage together. "Okay were done. Now its time for Miroku and Sango." said Sesshomaru. "Now whos gonna be the next couple to come up here and sing." said the man Miroku and Sango walked on the stage, pick a song and took the microphones. "Ready?'' said Miroku ''Yup, I'm ready." said Sango.   
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha at the table and Inuyasha gave him a thumbs up winked. "What was that for?" asked Kagome "You'll see." Kagome stared at him and he smiled then she looked back at Miroku and Sango.   
  
Then they started singing  
  
**_Sango-_**  
  
**Watching every motion  
  
In my fooish lover's game  
  
On this endliss oean  
  
Finally lovers know no shamw  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
My love  
  
_Together-_**  
  
**Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
_Miroku-_**  
  
**Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn to me and say  
  
My love  
**  
**_Together-_**  
  
**Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
_Together-_**  
  
**Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
**  
**_Together-  
_**  
**Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
**  
"Lets give a hand to Miroku and Sango. But before they leave the stage, can we have the spotlight on them again please." said the man. Kagome looked at Inuyasha curiously. "Whats going on?'' asked Sango Miroku got on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket, then he took Sangos hand, "Sango, I love you so much and I know we haven't been together for long but we've known eachother for a really long time. Will you......marry me?" Sesshomaru spit out his tea, and said, "Marry? I didn't even know they were together." Sango was speechless, her eyes were wide open from surprisment and then tears came from her eyes, "Yes, I will marry you." Everyone in the audience applauded and Sango jumped on Miroku and kissed him. "So that's what you were planning you sneaky dog, that's why I love you, you treat me good, and your adoribly cute." Kagome said kissing his lips. He kissed her back ,and said, "Yes that was the plan, honey. Now we could marry at the same time." Sango released Miroku and said, "I love you so much, I just want to bare your child right now, not one but many. I love you so much you pervert!" Everybody stared, and they slowly got off stage. "Well that was entertaningly funny." Sesshomaru said, drinking more tea. "Well I should be going, the fight's at sundown and I don't want the bounty hunters to come near you." Inuyasha said standing up. Tears were in Kagomes eyes making him guilty for leaving, he wiped away her tears and said, "Don't be sad I'll be back and stronger then ever probably." Kagome wiped away the rest of her tears and said, "Okay just try not to get hurt, my only knight in shining armor." Inuysha lifted her chin and deeply kissed her. Kagome froze for a moment, wraped her arms and legs around him and was carried to the van. They walked out of the restaurant and Inuyasha placed Kagome on the car seat, and said, "I'll be back for you, I promise." he asked Sesshomaru for dirrections and walked away. "Are you just gonna let him go?" Rin asked Kagome in a worried voice. Kagome sighed and said, "Yes because I trust him, and I love him."

* * *

Hey well theres chapter 5! ok im gonna update sooner now but PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS. 


	6. Chapter 6 really long

Yo everybody. I finally got another chapter done. Check it out!!!! Heres the chapter you've all been waiting for.....ladies and gentlemens CHAPTER 6 OF TIMES OF CHAOS.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
  
"So this is the place, huh? It sure is getting dark." Inuyasha said looking around. "So you showed up." Inuyasha drawed his sword yelling, "Come out and fight me!" the hunter jumped out some bushes and pulled out his swords, "Inuyasha, you must be really strong, because Daraku has paid me a lot of money to have you dead." Inuyasha smiled and said, "Thanks for the info, now just shut up and fight me, I got a fiance to get back to." "And her name is Kagome right?" a deep voice said out of nowhere. Inuyasha turned to some trees and stared at the shadows. A dark figure slowly appeared. Then he finally came out of the bushes and revieled himself. "Daraku?" Inuyasha asked. "This is my only warning Inuyasha. I am a lot stronger than my father was. Even if you do get through the bounty hunters, you'll still have me to go through. SUFFER Inuyasha, just like my father did." Daraku warned and disapeared. "He's gone. Damn it!"   
  
A ball of fire flew in front of Inuyasha out of no where and exploded in his face, "Did I surprise you. That's my spirit bomb." Inuyasha pulled his head out of the sand and looked around all over the place, but saw nothing that wasn't there before. He look around some more, "I'm up here you stupid ass." Inuyasha looked straight up and saw a boy wearing a black coat with a cape and hood. The boy lowered to the ground slowly and said, "I'm Yoshin and my friend is Satoru and were the bounty brothers." "Why didn't I smell you? Explain now." ask Inuyasha. Yoshin slowly lowered his hood and showed his face, his eyes were lined with black tear tatoos. Satoru slowly moved his hand trough Yoshins head and Yoshin said, "I'm a ghost. That's why I have no smell." 'Damit, I don't know how to kill a gost.' Inuyasha thought. Yoshin flew towards Inuyasha at full speed, reaching out his hand, pointing at him with a gunshaped hand, and yelled, "Take this, SPIRIT GUN!!" Inuyasha dodged the blast, but Satoru punched him from behind. Yoshin swung his arm, and Inuyasha dodged his attack, but realized it was a trick. (Since Yoshin is a ghost then if he tries to hit Inuyasha physically, it wont work it would just go through him but Inuyasha keeps forgeting that so he dodges the attck and is in the right position to be attacked by Satoru from behind.) Satoru kicked Inuyasha flinging him into the air, "Who ahhhhhh owf." Inuyasha landed face first into quicksand. Yoshin flew around a tree, saw Inuyasha and yelled, "He's over here, looks like he's stuck, man talk about bad luck!" Satoru walked around a tree, pulled him out and said, "Good thing you didn't land on the rock over there." Inuyasha turned his head to the rock, and said, "I just wish I can fly, now lets get back to the fight." Yoshin smiled and said, "That's the spirit." Satoru tossed Inuyasha in the air, and Yoshin aimed right at him, "Try dodging this, SPIRIT GUN!!!" the blast made a direct hit. The pain caused Inuyasha to scream, "Uh aaaahhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Back at the apartment Kagome was sleeping until she rose out of bed, and yelled, "Nooo Inuyasha!!... Please don't die." Kagome was breathing heavily, and sweating a lot. Sango ran in Kagomes room to see if she was ok. Miroku ran in after her. Then after him came Kagome future child Minoru. "Are you ok?" ask Sango "I just had a vision that Inuyasha got shot." said Kagome. Sango sat beside Kagome on her bed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. It was just a bad dream, Inuyasha will be fine." Kagome stood up out of bed and yelled worriedly, "No, it was not a dream. I know Inuyashas in trouble and we have to go find him. " Then Miroku said "We can't go, you heard Inuyasha. He dosen't want you near there. He wants you to be safe." "I dont care. I have to go find him." Kagome yelled angrily. "Ok, ok, dont bite my head off. But Inuyasha dosent want you near danger." Miroku tried to change her mind. "He's the one in danger, thats why I have to go find him." argued Kagome. "I'll go by myself if I have to." Kagome walked to her closet quickly packed some clothes and grabbed her bow and arrows. "No way am I letting you fight alone mom." said Minoru "We're coming to." said Sango. Minoru ran to Sesshomarus room and banged on the door. "Come on uncle, wake up." Sesshomaru opened the door with sleepy eyes. "What do you want. Its the middle of the night." "We need a plane and fast." said Minoru "What do you need a plane for?" asked Sesshomaru "To travel, duh." Minoru said being sarcastic. "Well where are you going at this time." he asked "We need to go find Inuyasha." added Minoru "Why do you need to find him?" asked Sesshomaru rubbing his eye. "God, do I need to spell it out to you. Mom thinks hes badly injured and so shes demanding to go find him. " said Minoru, really annoyed "Ok, ok, But Inuyasha wants Kagome to stay here." said Sesshomaru "Yea I know, but you know mom when shes angry she gets angry. Now pick up the phone and get us a plane now!" Minoru finished "Fine, ok, I'll go get a plane." said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went back to his room searching for his cell phone. "Where is my damn cell phone?'' Rin handed him his cell phone from under the covers. "Oh there it is. Thanx honey."   
  
They all jumped into Sesshomarus van and drove to the airport. There was an airplane waiting for them and they all ran in and Sesshomaru started the plane. ''How long will it take to get there?" asked Kagome. "About 4 hours." answered Sesshomaru "4 hours! You gotta be kidding me. Can't we go any faster than that?" Kagome said "I have a boost thing on the plane but I can only use it on real emergencies." said Sesshomaru Kagome punched him in the face and said, "What are you stupid?This is an emergencie.Your brother is on a life or death situation.Dont you care?'' "Alright I"ll use the thing, just don't be so violent. We can make it in 45 mins." added Sesshomaru   
  
Back at the island Inuyasha landed on some bushes. "Damn. I'm being tossed around like lugage. I gotta think of a plan and quick." "Come out Inuyasha. I know your down there." said Yoshin flying above Inuyasha Inuyasha hid in a cave and thought to himself, 'How do I beat them. I keep falling for their tricks.' Inuyasha scratched his head trying to think of a way to beat the bounty hunters. "The tetsaiga, thats it. I dropped the tetsaiga when they attacked me with the spirit bomb. So if I get it back i could slash them." "There you are, found you." said Satoru surprising Inuyasha. "Now stop hiding and fight already." yelled Yoshin. Inuyasha tried to punch Yoshin, but fell right through him, and fell down the hill. Yoshin laughed and said, "I'm a ghost you dumb ass, how embarrasing." Satoru poked Inuyasha and said, "Yo you know your messed up, that's right your messed up." "Lets just finish him already! It's getting late and I'm tired." Yoshin said. Satoru turned to Yoshin and yelled, "I'm older so I'm the one who says what we do." "No way!! I'm the better fighter so I should make the commands." Yoshin argued. "What?!! How about you come down and prove it?! Punk!" Satoru yelled back at him throwing rocks at Yoshin. Yoshin lowered to the ground and said, "Okay, let's duel for it, whoever wins takes command." "All right, maybe they'll weaken each other in the duel." Inuyasha thought, crawling away. The brothers looked at each others eyes and started swinging their hands back and forth, yelling, "Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!!" Inuyashas eyes opened wide, mouth dropped and then he thought, "You gotta be shiting me." Then he got up and walked away, thinking, "How long will it take for one of them to actually win a round?"  
  
39 minutes later...  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!!" Inuyasha was watching the brothers still playing rock, paper, scissors with his sword close by, and said, "Man how many ties did they make already? How long will this take?"  
  
Yoshin pick scissors and Satoru pick paper and Yoshin won, finally. "Heh, I win. Now lets hurry up and kill him so we can go back to get the money." said Yoshin Satoru was looking around for Inuyasha, "Huh, Where'd he go?" They heard snoring somewhere in the back and noticed he was asleep. Yoshin smiled and said, "I'll finish him with the spirit bomb." They heard a plane fly above them, but they didn't bother to look. Satoru drew his sword, "Take th-oof. What the?" Kagome landed right on top of Satoru with her parashute and knocked him out. "Thats what you get for trying to hurt my Inuyasha." yelled Kagome. She rushed to Inuyasha and hugged him. "Inuyasha, are you ok? What did they do to you." Inuyashas eyes open and he said in a sleepy voice, "Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kagome held him tighter and said, "I had a vision you got hurt.'' Inuyasha coughed and said, "Kagome, I can't breathe." "Oh sorry." Kagome stopped hugging him. "Your not suppose to be here Kagome. Its to dangerous." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome grabbed his hand and said, "I saved your life right now you should be thanking me instead of telling me to go away." Satoru woke up but Inuyasha punched him, knocking him out and continued his conversation with Kagome, "I'm sorry to make you worry, now just hide." Kagome hugged him, kissed him and said, "Just be safe my knight in shining armor." Minoru and Sesshomaru found them and said, "We got lost trying to park the plane." Kagome and Inuyasha realeased each other and left to the plane with Yoshin following them. When they got to the plane Inuyasha and Kagome kissed and Kagome walked in to hide while Inuyasha, and Minoru got ready for battle. Satoru and Yoshin finally found them and said, "Lets get back to the fight." Inuyasha winked at Minoru and they lifted there swords over their heads. Kagome and Sesshomaru were watching through the planes windows when Kagome said, "They're gonna use the wind scare."   
  
Suddenly a yellow and round demon appeared behind Yoshin that was known as the soul pipper (From episode 12, and book issue 4). Inuyasha lowerd his sword and signaled Minoru to do the same. "Why did he lower his sword?" Yoshin thought, turned around, saw the soul pipper, and said, "You again, I told you to go away." The soul pippers eyes opened wide. Chains came out of the soul pippers eyes and wraped around Yoshin.  
  
"Hey!! Let go of me!!" yelled Yoshin stuggling to get free.  
  
"That's it, your dead!" yelled Yoshin breaking the chains, aimed at the soul pipper and yelled, "Eat this, Spirit bomb!"   
  
When the smoke cleared the soul pipper was gone.  
  
"He killed the soul pipper? This is not good." Inuyasha said getting ready for battle.  
  
Kagome pulled Sesshomaru out the plane and yelled, "We have to fight too, they can't beat them alone!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and yelled, "What are you doing?! Go hide in the plane!"  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha and said, "We will help. You can't do this alone."  
  
"No, I dont want you to get hurt Kagome. Go wait in the plane." replied Inuyasha  
  
"I will not let you fight alone. Its to dangerous you cant do this by yourself." argued Kagome.  
  
They were silent for a while then Inuyasha said, "Fine. You can fight but please promise me you'll be careful."   
  
"OK, I promise besides I've been fighting for a long time now. I can fight." Kagome bragged   
  
"Yea you can fight but these are the bounty hunters." Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and went to get her bow and arrows.  
  
Inuyasha said to Kagome as she was running back with her weapons, "You go hide behind that rock while I distract them so you can hit them with your ar- oof ow."   
  
Just then Satoru punched Inuyasha in the face and sent him flying till he hit a rock. Kagome ran behind a rock, and pulled out her arrow. Inuyasha punched Satoru and sent him flying back making him hit a tree. Kagome shot her arrow but only managed to hit Satorus hand. Satoru tried to punch Inuyasha but couldnt get loose from the arrow holding him to the tree.   
  
"Ow damn what the hell is this?" said Satoru.  
  
The arrow started to glow and was burning his hand.  
  
"Oww! Damm it hurts, get it off, get it off!" Satoru yelled pulling the arrow out of the tree.  
  
"Alright, it's coming out!" Satoru yelled losening the arrow.  
  
"Pay back time, iron rever soul stealer!!" Inuyasha yelled slashing Satoru with his claws.  
  
"Oww! Damm it I won't lose to you." Satoru yelled pulling his crisped hand still attached to the arrow.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore." yelled Satoru cutting off his hand with one sword.  
  
"Man, your the desperate one." Inuyasha yelled signaling Kagome to shoot her arrow.  
  
"You little puppy, tell me who shot the stupid arrow." Satoru yelled tossing one sword and pulled out the other sword.  
  
Kagome pulled out another arrow, aimed it at Satoru's head, and released it.  
  
Satoru turned around, slashed the arrow and yelled, "So your the bitch shooting the arrows! It's time to die!"   
  
"Hey bounty butt-head!" Satoru turned and saw Inuyasha holding his sword over his head, Kagome crawled down a hole and Inuyasha yelled, "Surprise!" Inuyasha swung his sword and shot him with the wind scare.  
  
"Ahh!!!! This is the end?!!!Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Satoru burned to death and was gone when the smoke cleared.  
  
Kagome crawled out the hole asking Inuyasha, "Is he dead?"  
  
Inuyasha bend down and said, "He's dead alright, lets go Minoru needs help too."  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha and held on as they left.  
  
Sesshomaru followed them thinking to himself, "Well this was a bad day."  
  
On the other side of the island Minoru was fighting Yoshin when Inuyasha slashed through him with his claws and crashed face first into a tree.  
  
"Huh." Yoshin asked himself not knowing Inuyasha was there.  
  
"My brother can really be a stupid ass sometimes." said Sesshomaru, "Hey Inuyasha did you forget something? Yoshin's a ghost."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his face out of the tree nd said to himself, "Ok, now thats was stupid."  
  
Yoshin realized Inuyasha was alone so that only meant one thing, "If your here alone then weres my brother?"  
  
Inuyasha wiped the dirt off his shirt and said, "What were about to do to you. Where gonna destroy you."  
  
A fearful yell came from Yoshin, "You killed my brother now all the bounty hunters will come here. So fuck this im gone. Im not trying to get captured by the other hunters who have ghost capsules. Later!" then he left as fast as he could.   
  
Inuyasha kept watchin as he ran and thought to himself, 'Oh shit.' He ran to Kagome grabbed her hand and put her on his back running to the plane and said, "We have to get out of here now!" He yelled to the others, "Hurry up we can't stay all the bounty hunters are coming."  
  
They all ran to the plane and took off quickly.   
  
Inside the plane Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Why did we leave in such a hurry?"   
  
"It was a bad idea to kill Satoru so now all the bounty hunters are coming to find out who killed him." Inuyasha replied putting his hand on Kagomes shoulder.  
  
Kagome eyes widend and she said, "Really?"   
  
"Well as long as they don't know it's us we don't have to worry about anything."added Minoru  
  
Sesshomaru interrupted, "Lets land the plane on an island and travel by foot for a while. It might be safer because if they see us on air near the island where Satoru is they might suspect that we took off."   
  
"Good idea. I feel like going shopping anyways." said Kagome  
  
"Time out! Hold on! No way were going back to the mall with Kagome. Remember how much she shopped the other day. I want to go home and relax i dont feel like carry bags all day." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha arm and said, "Dont worry Sesshomaru will carry all the bags."   
  
Sesshomaru looked back and said "Hey why do I have to carry the bags!?"   
  
Kagome gave him a cold stare and said, "Because you were the only one not fighting."   
  
There was a long silence then Minoru said, "Hey, shes got a point there."   
  
Sesshomaru landed the plane at an airport and they passed a big crown that was going straight to the island they just left. "Man, that was a close one." said Inuyasha "Lets go back to the hotel were Rin, Sango, Miroku, adult Shippo and the kids are waiting for us." he finished.  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna see if Rin and Sango wanna go shopping with me." said Kagome. "Maybe I can buy Yumi and Takako something too."  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomarus shoulder while laughing and said, "Well, at least you'll get a good excercise."  
  
"Inuyasha your coming too, just incase we buy too much." teased Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru placed his hands on Inuyasha's head and teased back, "Looks like you'll be getting a work out too."  
  
Later at the hotel...  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock...  
  
Sango opened the door and greeted her friends then asked, "So, what happend did you kill the bounty hunters?" Sango ask Kagome, "Oh and was that really a vision that you had or was it just a nightmare, Kagome. Was he really in trouble?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango confused then at Kagome and asked, "What vision?"   
  
Kagome answered, "Well, when you were away that night I was sleeping and I woke up from a vision that I had how you were being attacked by the bounty hunters, and you wouldn't get up."  
  
"Oh, thats why you came." said Inuyasha putting his arm around her, "Because you were worried about me."  
  
Kagome giggled and asked Sango, "Aren't you gonna let us in?"  
  
Sango moved out of the way and Yumi ran up to Kagome, "Mommy, your back. Was it fun?"  
  
Kagome hugged Yumi and said, "Yea it was pretty fun."  
  
Then Inuyasha said smiling, "Hey, what about me? Where's my hug?"  
  
Yumi stopped hugging Kagome and ran to Inuyasha who was bending down for his hug "Sorry daddy I missed you too." she said as he was picking her up to carry her.   
  
Kagome walked around Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek, "You make a really good father, you know that.''  
  
They all walked inside and Kagome ask Yumi, "Hey sweetie, how would you like to go shopping?! You can buy whatever you want. Rin you and Sango and Sangos daughter Takako can come too.Oh and little Shippo if you want something just ask me."   
  
Yumi started jumping with joy, "Yay really, we're going shopping!"  
  
Sango crossed her arms and said "Now, Kagome, when do we ever turn down a shopping invitation?"  
  
The girls laughed at that and Kagome smiled and said, "Ok, its all decided. We're going shopping. Lets get ready."  
  
Inuyasha fell on the couch and sighed with relief, "Finally I get some rest around here." then he turned on the t.v.  
  
When the t.v. turned on there was a commercial on excercising that made Inuyasha worry about shopping.   
  
When Inuyasha heard Kagome and the girls walking towards the living room he pretended he was asleep on the couch.  
  
Young Shippo was in the room with him and as Kagome walked in he whispered to her, "Kagome, hes pretending to sleep."   
  
"Aww, hes asleep. I guess we can't take him to buy that motorcycle he wanted." said Kagome winking at her friends.  
  
Inuyashas ear twitched and he pretended to fall off the couch and wake up. "What did I miss? Why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand, "Come on. Lets go."   
  
"Alright lets go." he said. Kagome looked at him confused, "Thats funny. Every other we go shopping you always hang on to the door knob begging to stay."  
  
Inuyasha froze and there was a long silence. "Uh.. Well...I...um...I...I wanna see Sesshomaru...uh... struggle with those boxes. Yea..uh.. thats it.  
  
Kagome giggled and they walked to the van.   
  
"Daddy is a bad liar isn't he mommy?'' said Yumi laughing.   
  
"He sure is." Kagome whispered back laughing.  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself, "Uh...Did she know I was pretending."  
  
Kagome interuppted his thoughts and saw the expression on his face and couldn't help but laugh. Then answered his thought as if she knew what he was thinking. "Yea Inuyasha, I knew you pretending to sleep on the couch. And you looked really cute doing it."  
  
Inuyasha blushed and scratched his head.   
  
When they arrived at the mall Yumi was jumping with joy. Kagome told Yumi and Takako and little Shippo to pick any store and they said together, "We wanna go to Toy World!" Kagome grabbed Yumis and little Shippos hand and Sango grabbed Takakos hand and they walked to the store.   
  
Inuyasha was staring at a giant moving teddy bear, confused of how its moving by itself and talking. Yumi distracted him and called him over to her, "Daddy, come here. I gotta show you something."   
  
Inuyasha walked over to her, "Yea sweetie, What is you want to show me?"  
  
Yumi came up to him holding a small box that had a handle on the side of it, "Look daddy. watch very closely."  
  
Just then some music started playing as she turned the handle. Inuyasha looked closely and was getting closer to the box when suddenly a clown on a spring popped out of the box. Inuyasha was so surprised he jumped back tripping on a skateboard and landed on a giant toy train. He noticed the train was headed to a tunnel and heard a little voice saying, "Chu Chu." He looked toward the front of the train that he was still in and saw little Shippo in the front cart and Takako in the second cart. He started to stand up in the cart to get off when he heard little Shippos voice say "Inuyasha! Don't stand up your too tall. Wtach out!'' Inuyasha turned and ran into the top of the tunnel falling out of the cart.   
  
Kagome came up to him and lifted up his shoulders. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? Your to tall for this ride."  
  
Sesshomaru came with Rin and holding a video recorder laughing and joked, "That was funny and I got it all on tape. Inuyasha, how does it feel to be on live t.v?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to snatch the video but he was too slow. "Fine forget it. Wait till we get home Sesshomaru.'' he threatened.  
  
Yumi came running to them with 2 dolls and yelled, "Mommy. I wanna get this one."  
  
Shippo then came with an inflatable punching bag, "Kagome, I want this one."  
  
"Alright lets go buy it. Inuyasha would you like anything?" she said laughing.   
  
He gave her a cold stare, took Yumis and little Shippos hand and walked to the register and said in a ignorrant voice. "Come on Yumi and Shippo. Lets go buy this."  
  
Kagome went to look for Sango and Miroku. She looked over to the barbie section and saw them with Takako. Just then Takako ran up to Kagome and said, "Look at what my mommy's getting me." and held up a Barbie and Kelly doll.  
  
"Well then lets go pay for it. Inuyasha and everyone else are already at the cashier." said Kagome pointing at the cashier.  
  
Then they went to go pay for it.  
  
Later....  
  
When they left the mall, all three guys where carrying bags and boxes while the three girls were talking about their new clothes and stuff and the children in the front.   
  
"Ok, who remembers where we parked the car?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sesshomaru started lookin around, "Uh... I think we parked it over by that tree."  
  
Inuyasha looked around and asked, "Yea... which tree?''  
  
Rin rolled her eyes at the guys and pointed her finger, "It's right over there."  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throaght and asked Rin, "Um... Honey do you think you can get the keys from my pocket and open the trunk, since I have to carry all these bags."  
  
Rin got they keys, and opened the trunk. The guys put the stuff in the back of the van.  
  
Inuyasha was getting curious and he asked, "Kagome, where do you get the money to pay for this stuff?"   
  
Kagome closed the trunk and said, "Well, I've been saving for a while and plus the money for our vacation."  
  
They all got in the car and drove back to their home.  
  
When they got home they all sat in the living while Rin and Kagome and Sango were in the kitchen making dinner.   
  
Inuyasha came into the kitchen, walked behind Kagome who was at the stove and put his hands on her hips then said in her ear. "Smells good. What you cooking?"  
  
Kagome turned around to look at him. She was about 1 inch away from his face and she replied, "You'll see when you eat it." then kissed him.  
  
When they finished cooking they set everything on the table and everyone was walking in the dinning room to eat. While they ate they talked about there past and how they changed over the years.  
  
Sango: I remember how you two use to have fights a lot but now your kissing 24/7.  
  
Kagome:I remember how Miroku used to touch your butt all the time...well actually he still does but before you used to always slap him.   
  
Inuyasha: Not anymore(Smiling at Miroku)  
  
Miroku:Yea and I remember when Inuyasha did that once to Kagome and she said sit like a million times. Actually do you ever do that to Kagome anyways.   
  
Inuyasha: Uh... thats none of your buisness.  
  
Kagome: Come on, Inuyasha dont be shy. (winking at Miroku) He does that all the time. (Inuyasha turns red)  
  
Minoru: Hey, what do we do tommorow.  
  
Kagome: Lets go back to Tokyo to plan the weddings.  
  
Inuyasha: We'll surprise your mom first, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.  
  
Miroku: ...Um...so...what should we do next to get rid of Daraku?  
  
Inuyasha: We may not know where he's hiding, but... we'll take him down!  
  
All: Yeah!! Daraku you beter be ready because here we come!  
  
Later...  
  
"Good night everybody." Kagome closed the door and rolled under the blankets next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I'm glad to know your safe. When I had that vison I thought you were gonna die. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you." Inuyasha wraped his arms around her and said, "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here. And I'm never leaving your side again. I love you. I cant wait til we get married so I can spend the rest of my life with you." Kagome hugged him back and wispered in his ear. "Remember that song you sang to me in the plane?" he replied,"Yea, what about it? You want me to sing it again?" she smiled and kissed him gently on his lips. "I was thinking about this song. It's one of my favorites. And just like how you sang to me, I wanna sing it to you.-   
  
**I'm still thinking about it almost forgot what it was like  
  
Do you know what it feels like?  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down   
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you   
  
With you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)**  
  
Kagome then kissed Inuyasha and wispered, "**Now that I'm with you**" Inuyasha kissed her on her forhead as she fell asleep and thought to himself "She's not just any woman. She is an angel sent to me and really soon she's going to be my wife. I'm the luckiest guy ever, to have Kagome with me." then he fell asleep with her in his arms.

* * *

Cool chapter huh? well i need reviews to put up the next chapter!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kagome woke up in Inuyashas arms. She slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake him up and go to the bathroom. She went back to the bed to kiss him on the forehead and let him sleep a little longer. She was gonna go make breakfast, but when she got to the kitchen Sango and Miroku were in there setting up the table. Sango was making eggs and pancakes.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome said sitting down in a chair.  
  
Sango turned and said, "Good morning Kagome. How was your night?" Kagome sighed and said, "It was perfect."  
  
Sango turned to Miroku who just shrugged and said, "I have no clue." Sango tilted her head.  
  
Kagome finaly woke from dream land and asked, "Is something burning?" Sango turned and noticed the smoke covering the pancakes and dropped the pan in the sink.  
  
"You better not give me that for breakfest." Minoru said. Kagome looked up to look at Minoru.   
  
"Oh. Your up. Good morning son." said Kagome  
  
"Good morning, mom. Wheres dad?" he ask curiously.  
  
"Oh, hes still sleeping." answered Kagome.  
  
"So... Have you four decided where your having your wedding." asked Minoru smiling.  
  
Miroku smiled back and said, "Probaly at a church."  
  
"Inuyasha and I have picked to get married under the god tree were we first met. It's gonna be so romantic." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, what about Daraku won't we get him first?" Minoru asked.  
  
"Lets plan the wedding first, then we fight Daraku, and finally get married after that." said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sneaked in the kitchen and tickled Kagomes neck.  
  
"Ahh! Hey that tickles!" Kagome squeeked.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and sat next to her, "No dout that Daraku's still on the island." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why do you say that dad?" Minoru asked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled a cell phone out his pocket and explained, "Before the battle agenst the hunters Daraku appeared threatning me and when he ran like a chicken I shot a tracker on him."  
  
"Hey that was mine." yelled Minoru snaching the cell phone.  
  
"Lets just get ready to go finish this Naraku trouble once and for all.  
  
Later...  
  
"Is everybody ready!?" Inuyasha asked at the door.  
  
Minoru walked out the door and warned Inuyasha, "I would move out of the way if I was you."  
  
Inuyasha looked back inside, saw the whole gang and was trampled.  
  
Yumi skipped out the door stoped on Inuyashas face and yelled, "Hurry mommy it's time to go!"  
  
Kagome walked out and noticed Inuyasha on the floor, "Inuyasha what are you doing down there?"  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked to the car without a word. Kagome followed him after locking the door and snuggled under his arm. Minoru stuck out his tounge as if he was just gonna throw up and little Shippo did the same thing.  
  
"Well is everybo- whoa." Inuyashas head fell back when Sesshomaru speeded up and they drove off. Inuyasha pulled up his head back and asked, "Why do you do that every time we're in the car."  
  
"Because I like annoying you, and I speeding off like that." he said laughing.  
  
"But that's not very nice!" Kagome yelled choking Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin took the wheel and yelled back, "Hey! He's trying to drive here!"  
  
Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and said, "Wait till we get to a stop."  
  
Inuyasha grinned and kissed Kagome, who giggled and smile.  
  
Everybody was in the car, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Minoru, big Shippo, little Shippo, Yumi, And Takako.  
  
While in the car Sango broke the silence, "So...Lets talk about our weddings."  
  
"Yea, Me and Inuyasha decided we want ours under the tree where we first met. With flowers all around it. And I'm gonna have a beautiful white long dress, and strapless." Kagome said and smiled to Inuyasha while holding his hand.  
  
"Who's the best man?" Miroku asked  
  
Inuyasha scrached his head head, "Well...um...uh...um...ughhh." Inuyasha kepted scraching his head in thought completely undicied.  
  
Sesshomaru ajusted the rear view mirror to see Inuyasha still scraching his head, "Um...uh...hmmm...uh."  
  
"It's ether Miroku or Sesshomaru, Inuyasha." Kagome explianed.  
  
Inuyasha had a hard time choosing so he decided to change the subject. "oh yea! I was curious Daraku is the son of Naraku but who gave birth to him anyways?"  
  
Minorus eyes widen as he said, "You don't wanna know."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and asked again, "Who gave birth to Daraku?"  
  
Minoru frowned and said, "It was..........Kikyo."  
  
"What?!!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango yelled, Inuyasha with a red glow in his eyes.  
  
"I can't believe Kikyo did such a thing, that traitor, I thought she was on our side!" Sango yelled furious.  
  
"Apparantly not. I guess." Miroku said calmly reaching around Sango.  
  
"I guess letting her live was a mistake." Kagome said making a fist.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was a rainy day and Inuyasha was talking to Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm sorry but I love Kagome."  
  
Kikyo: "Do you care for her more then me?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yes, I'm sorry but I love her. Kikyo will still have a place in my heart because she was my first love, but you're not real. Your body is made up from earth and bones. I will always love the real Kikyo 50 years ago and I know that the real one in heaven would want me to be happy because she loved me back. I cant be happy if I leave Kagome and go to hell with you. I fell in love with her. Im sorry, can you forgive me?"  
  
Kikyo: "I forgive you, it's about time you made a choice."  
  
Inuyasha: "Naraku is gone so you'll be safe to live a normal life."  
  
Kikyo: "Thank you Inuyasha, your a good friend. Have fun in the future with my reincarnation."  
  
Inuyasha: "Her name is Kagome and she isn't your reincarnation.  
  
Kikyo left and Kagome walked around a tree hugging Inuyasha from behind, "Hey! How long were you watching?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"You told her about us?" asked Kagome hoping a yes and got her wish, "Kikyo will never come between us anymore." he wispered in her ear hugging her.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I cant believe Kikyo did such a thing." Sango repeated grinning her teeth.  
  
"Its a thing of the past. Theres nothing you could do about it now." said Minoru  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Inuyasha asked Minoru glaring at him.  
  
Minoru glared back but had no clue what he was thinking, so he just looked away out the window of the car.  
  
There was a long silence and then the computer minitor in the car started beeping signaling them that they're not to far from Daraku. Everybody just stared at the beeping computer and Sesshomaru quickly broke the silence. "Get ready. We're almost there."  
  
Inuyasha yawned and said, "Well, wake me up when we are there." and doozed off leaning his head against the window dreaming.   
  
Kagome just glared at him and tried shoving him to wake him up but he didn't move at all. "I guess hes really tired." then she just leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.   
  
About 30 minutes later  
  
"We're here everyone." Sesshomaru said looking behind him, then back at the road looking around where to leave his car.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and whispered. "Lets just wait a little bit longer. Inuyasha still hasn't woken up yet. And the kids are still asleep in the back."  
  
Sesshomaru positioned the car for a parking space and yelled out, "Everyone hold on to the back of your seats."  
  
Rin knew what he was about to do and just gave him a cold stare, "Dont you dare do that. The kids are sleeping."  
  
"So wake them up and tell them to hold on. Its the only way to wake up Inuyasha." he said getting ready to step on the brakes.  
  
"Sesshomaru, STOP! I can wake up Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her in the rear view mirrow and slowly stopped the car. Rin gave him another scary cold stare, "I cant believe you were gonna do that while the kids were sleeping."  
  
Kagome lean over to Inuyashas ear and whispered, "Honey, Im wearing my new lingerie. Its time to get into the bed."  
  
"OK, Im awake, Im up, lets go." He said excitedly grabbing her arm. Then he realized he was still in the car and he turned a dark shade of red.  
  
Everyone in the car just laughed and Inuyasha had a dissapointed and embarred face. He gave Kagome a cold sare. "Why did you do that in front of everyone?"   
  
"It was the only way to wake you up." she said giggling.  
  
"I think I would've preferred 'sit'."   
  
"Maybe next time then."  
  
Kagome turned around behind her to wake the kids. "Wake up kids." They all three woke up and Yumi looked at her, "Hi mommy. Where are we?" Sango also turned around and before Kagome could say anything she said, "We are gonna go fight the bad guy. You, Takako, and little Shippo are gonna stay here. Rin and big Shippo are gonna stay here and protect you."   
  
"Ok auntie Sango. Hey daddy! Go whip some Daraku ass!" Yumi said cheerfully.   
  
Inuyasha quickly turned with his mouth dropped and eyes wide. "What did you just say?!"   
  
Yumi quickly said covering her mouth with her hand, "Nothing!"   
  
"Dont you say that word again or your mother will have to ground you. Same for you two." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Ok, Im sowwy daddy." Yumi looked at him with puppy eyes.  
  
'I guess we aren't suppose to say that word yet.' thought little Shippo   
  
As they all got out of the van Sesshomaru hugged Rin and she said with her eyes getting watery, "Be careful out there. I love you. Promise you'll come back to me." He hugged her tighter, "Dont worry. I'll come back for you." then he lightly pushed her away to kiss her and said. "I love you too."  
  
Kagome walked over to her daughter and hugged her , "I'll be back soon, ok. You just have fun with Takako and little Shippo. I love you sweetie."  
  
Yumi began to cry, "I love you too mommy. Please dont go away."  
  
Kagome hugged her for about a minute and hugged Takako and little Shippo, "I love you guys to."   
  
Takako cried and said, "I love you too auntie Kagome.''  
  
Little Shippo hugged her tighly and cried on her shoulder, "I know you'll kill him Kagome. Just like you killed Naraku."  
  
Then Inuyasha picked up Yumi and kissed her forehead, "I'll go beat up Daraku. Just like you said, ok."  
  
"Ok, I love you daddy." she said trying to sound cheerful but failed and cried.  
  
"I love you too, sweetie." then walked over to Takako and little Shippo to hug them.  
  
Sango walked over to her daughter with watery eyes and hugged her tightly, "I'll ba back sooner than later ok. Remember, mommy loves you."  
  
"I love you too mommy." replied Takako crying. Then Sango went to hug Yumi and little Shippo.  
  
Miroku walked to his daughter as well and picked her hug gently. "Daddys gonna beat that bad guy ok. I love you sweetie."   
  
"Ok, daddy, go beat him. I love you too." Takako said in between sobs.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked to Rin. "Be careful out there girls." Rin said.  
  
"We will. We'll be back soon. Dont worry. Take care of the children while we're gone." Sango said smiling but her eyes still had fear and saddness in them. All three girls hugged and then Sango and Kagome hugged big Shippo to say goodbye, for now.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Minoru, and Sesshomaru started to leave. When they entered the building they were surrounded by doors, doors, and just more doors down a long hallway leading to a darkness. Inuyasha opened one door and saw a snowy feild on the other side, "Um... okay where did that come from?" Kagome shrugged and opened another door next to Inuyasha that had a volcano on the other side and slammed it shut. Minoru ran into the darkness and came out of the door they all entered from, running into Sesshomaru, "What the hell is this strange place? It just has doors that go on and on." Minoru asked. Inuyasha opened the same door he did last time but now Daraku jumped out kicking Inuyasha in the face and ran into the door across from him.  
  
Inuyasha shot up and opened the door that Daraku ran through but a monkey jumped on Inuyashas face and scratched his ears, "Ooowwwwww!!!!!!!! Get it off, get it off!!!!!!!"   
  
Kagome pulled the monkey off his face, threw it into a different door and slammed it shut.  
  
Inuyashas face was badly scratched when Kagome checked for anything not right, "Damn what was that bitch of a monkey! Ow it scratched my ears." Inuyasha whined when his ears twitch.  
  
Minoru was rubbing his chin with his finger thinking, then says, "I know what to do!" Everybody quickly looks at him, then he continued, "We can keep running through doors and when we find Daraku we can attack him."  
  
"Well then, lets do it." Sango said opening a door. The Inu gang kept on running through doors ending up in the same hallway at all different times. (Basically, Inuyasha walks in one door and Kagome walks out another, then she goes in another door and Miroku comes out another and so on.) Untill Inuyasha came out the door again ending up in the hallway again and instead of going into another door he just waited to stop everyone else. Inuyasha points at every door, "We already checked all these. We have one left. Lets all check it together." They all walked to the last door that was near the entrance. Inuyasha walked up to the door, grabbed the door knob, and signalled a coutdown from three with his fingers. He opened the door and   
  
"RRROOOAAAARRRRR!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
a huge t-rex dinosaur appeared at the door. He slammed the door shut and backed away from the door. Kagome jumped into Inuyashas arms frightend to death "What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha asked so confused and with widen eyes. "Yea,yea what was that thing it didnt look normal?" Miroku said really fast stuttering. "I think its a dinosaur but I'm too scared to notice what kind it is. But dinosaurs have been extinct for thousands of years. Whats one doing in here?" Kagome said grabbing tightly on Inuyashas arm.   
  
"Whats extinct?" Inuyasha ask returning to his normal voice.  
  
"It means that theres no more of that species on earth anymore. They all died and wont return. Basically." Kagome explained.  
  
"Hahaha. Having fun I see." said a voice from the dark end of the hallway.  
  
"Daraku, get over here, you...you...scared punk." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I got to go get ready for this battle." Daraku said snapping his finger to show another door appearing under him as he fell through.  
  
The Inu gang jumped through the door after one another and found they were falling into a dark obis. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"I wonder how far down this thing goes?" Kagome thought out loud.   
  
"From the way it looks, its gonna be pretty far down." Inuyasha said  
  
"What about when we land? We're gonna hit the ground so fast we'll die." Kagome said shakily  
  
Everyone was silent. Just then they slowed down and found themselves on the ground surrounded by white lights and still alive.  
  
"Kag...Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Are you ok? Hows everyone else?"  
  
"We're ok." they all said. They started walking together in the bright room. Inuyasha and Miroku protectivly around Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Minoru.  
  
"I dont know. Damn its so bright in here. Its like a room thats keeps going on and on." Inuyasha said covering his eyes.  
  
"Daraku, show yourself!" yelled Sesshomaru. They heard buzzing and looked around.   
  
Miroku stepped back and said, "Oh no poison insects."  
  
Hundreds of bee like bugs appeared out of the grounds a giant insect flyed in front of them and Daraku appeared on top, "Amazing arent they, just one sting from these...super insects, and you'll die automatically. My dad had the normal ones but I made them stronger and more deadly." Daraku said jumping off the giant insect.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the stripes on the insects are blue and red and pulled out his sword yelling out, "They change color so what?"  
  
"Heh...ah ha ha ha, you underest them? Oh well I guess you'll just have to learn by expearience, die!!!" Daraku yelled and then the insects flyed towards the gang and then Miroku spun around quickly with his staff and made a barriar to protect them from the bees stingers.  
  
Inuyasha looked around in the barrier and said loudly, "Wow Miroku, I did not know you can still do that."  
  
Miroku dug the staff into the ground and said, "Looks like I still haven't lost it."  
  
"I wonder if I got rusty." Sango thought getting ready to throw her giant boomerang.  
  
"Get ready I'm going to put down the barriar!" Miroku yelled gripping his staff.  
  
Inuyasha: Pulls up sword.  
  
Kagome: Draws bow and arrows.  
  
Miroku: Pulls scolls out of pocket.  
  
Sango: Spins boomerang over head.  
  
Minoru: Pulls out his sword.  
  
Sesshomaru: Takes out his sword.  
  
Miroku pulled the staft out of the ground and the barrier disapeared. The bees started flying right towards them and they all attacked the bees.   
  
"I'll take out the giant bee. You guys handle the normal ones." Inuyasha yelled running towards it. The giant bee flew up in the air out of Inuyashas reach with Daraku riding on its back. Kagome launches an arrow at the giant bee and hits it. Before the bee was sliced in half by Kagomes arrow, Daraku jumped off and striked Inuyasha from above with his sword. Inuyasha blocked the sword with the tetsuiga, pushing him back, and sliced him with his claws.   
  
''Your not as strong as you say you are." Inuyasha said as he lifted Daraku by the leg and tossed him toward a rock. Inuyasha pinned Daraku to the ground with his right arm choking him, ready to stab him with his left claw.  
  
Daraku reached into one pocket and pulled out a switch, "This is why you will die, and I get my revenge for you killing my farther. Then I can get the shikon jewel." Daraku pressed the button, Inuyasha dropped on the ground screaming, and rolling over in complete pain, "Ughhhh aaahhhhhh aaaaahhhh damnit what's going on?!! Aaaahhhh!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha was on the ground in pain and ran toward him, "Inuyasha what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha felt his orgins twist inside him, "Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!" he screamed until blood spat out his mouth and he passed out.  
  
"No!!! Inuyasha!!!!" Kagome pulled Inuyasha away from Daraku who just followed her.  
  
"Ahh ha ha ha!! Ahh ha ha ha ha!! You can't get away. Activate 100% sickness!" Daraku yelled turning a knob on the remote.  
  
Kagome placed Inuyasha on the ground and shot an arrow at Daraku who jumped out of the way, "Give me that thing, asshole!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and slashed Darakus arm off surprising him, "What the hell, you're supose to be dead." Daraku said dropping to the ground.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha checking every part of his body for anything different, she looked into his eyes and saw they were completely blank, "Shh, I...need to...concentrate...my powers...to stay...awake." Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
Minoru ran to his parents yelling, "Use the vaccine medicine I gave you."  
  
Kagome pulled the glowing capsole and helped Inuyasha swallow the glowing round pills, "Does that help you feel better, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a worried tone, holding him close with a tear going down her cheek. Inuyasha hugged her back and said, "I still feel pain but at least I can move easier." Inuyasha noticed something behind Kagome and broke the hug pulling her behind him getting stabbed in the back by Daraku throwing knifes, "I will get my revenge and the jewel, so resisting is futile, half breed!" Daraku yelled trowing more knifes.   
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground by the knife in his back and Kagome fell to the ground next to him trying to avoid the knifes coming towards them.  
  
"No!!!!" Minoru yelled slashing the knifes in thin air, "Don't die on me dad!" Minoru yelled running to Daraku.  
  
Miroku ran to the falling couple with Sango to him yelling, "I'll cover you!!"  
  
Miroku said some prayers(Who knows what he said exatly) and carried them towards Sesshomaru who was slashing some bees and nearly was stung, "Watch it!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Kilala jumped out of Sangos hair and helped Sango get to Miroku faster. Sesshomaru dodged some off the bees and saw they changed there course to, "Oh no watchout!!!" Sesshomaru yelled but it was to late for Miroku to move Inuyasha out of the way and saw in horror as Inuyasha screamed in pain, "ugh aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Back outside the building...  
  
"Did you hear that?" Big Shippo yelled getting out of the car. Rin got out of the car and so did the kids that woke up because of the scearm. Yumi felt a cold shiver down her spine and yelled, "No!!!! Daddy don't die!!!" Little Shippo ran to Yumi and worriedly asked, "What did you sense Inuyasha get hurt?!!" Big Shippo ran to the door of the building but stopped when he felt the three kids hanging on his leg and they yelled at once, "You are not going without us, got that?!" Rin tried to pull little Shippo off of big Shippos leg but he didn't let go and big Shippo lost his balance and fell over. Big Shippo got back up and said, "Ok but remember it's very dangerous so you'll have to fight." the kids let go of his leg and ran inside. Big Shippo turned to Rin and said, "Wait here we'll be right ba-" Big Shippo stopped when he saw Rin pull a gym bag out and pulled all kinds of weapons out, "Don't worry I'm a professional." Rin opened a bottle, dug her finger in it and put some cammafloge. She finaly pulled a big rifle out and said, "Okay ready!!!" Big Shippo just stared at her in army pants, a black tanktop, hair tied up in a knot, and her giant rifle as she walked by into the building. Soon he came back to Earth(He got back his focus.) and walked into the building thinking, "What a women, to bad she is taken." he almost closed the door but decided to keep it open with magic.  
  
In the building...  
  
"No Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled when she saw the knifes in Inuyashas back. Inuyasha perked up his head, and said to Kagome, "Run away...I'm...ugh...fine." "No way in Hell am I leaving you!" Kagome yelled back. "Now is not the time to argue...just run, Kagome." Inuyasha said, then his eyes went blank, and he dropped his head passing out. Kagome pushed his body back and fourth trying to wake him and saw his eyes, "No Inuyasha!! Please don't...leave me. Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled with memories of them together rushing through her mine. Sesshomaru was knocked out falling to the ground.   
  
Daraku walked to Inuyasha and raised his sword to stab Inuyasha heart, "This is the end of you Inuyasha you stupid half-breed!!" Kagome crawled onto Inuyasha and yelled, "No, don't come any closer, stay away from him you monster!" Kagome yelled wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
Daraku just steped closer, "Say goodbye-ugh!?" gun shots were heard and pink balls of light struk onto Daraku back and he was launched into the air, "Take that punk!!!" Rin yelled blowing some smoke off the top of her rifle.  
  
Yumi ran to Inuyasha and qiuckly started healing him with her powers.  
  
Daraku stood up, wiped the blood off his chin with his sleave and yelled, "Who dares attack me!!?"  
  
Kagome pulled back her arrow on the bow and aimed right for Daraku, "Don't take another step!"  
  
Daraku stopped, steped back and opened a door that appered behind them, "You were lucky, we'll met again, and then your dead." Daraku then ran into the door, shutted it behind him, and the bees dissapered.  
  
Kagome lowered her bow and arrow, and started to stand up, "We gotta get Inuyasha to a bed, he needs some rest." Miroku said picking him up, and resting him over his shoulder. Yumi grabed Kagomes hand and held it thight with tears in her eyes, in responce Kagome kneeled down, huged her, and said, "Daddy will be okay, don't worry sweety, it's all gonna be okay." Yumi just softly cried with her face burried in Kagomes chest.  
  
3 days later in the hospital...  
  
The sight was blurry, but Inuyasha knew he wasn't home, and then he heard a voice, "Good morning, honey. You've been knocked out for 3 days, we thougt you were dead when we got you here. I'm glad your finnaly awake. You never died on me before, dogboy." Inuyasha lifted his head to see Kagome sitting in a chair next to his bed, "Were am I?" Inuyasha asked trying to get up but he felt a streach in his heart and fell down onto his bed. Kagome patted his chest and kissed him passionaly, and said, "You need to get some rest. Even demons would need to be in bed after what you went through." Kagome got up and left the room to return with the others. Yumi jumped on the bed and huged him, "Daddy, daddy!" Inuyasha smiled and huged her back, "What should we do now that Inuyasha is in the hospital bed?" Miroku asked rubbing his chin. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyashas head and said, "We'll just have to wait till Inuyasha gets better." Inuyasha sturggled to get up and made it on his feet. Sesshomaru watched wide eyed and said, "Wow ready, already that was fast." The nurse walked in and pushed Inuyasha into his bed yelling at him about resting and not being ready and left the room. Inuyasha growled at the nurse when she left and just lied back in the bed, "Damn nurses her are bossy arent they?" Inuyasha asked, in an annoied voice. everybody strated to laugh. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the forhead and said, "Hurry up and get on your feet." Inuyasha then jumped off the bed and walked out the door, holding hands with Kagome and Yumi. They all went to the lobby and Inuyasha checked out.(a/n Actually he lied about the doc saying he can leave) The docter walked in and saw his patient walking out the door so he did what any doc would do and chased after him. Inuyasha was swinging Yumi back and fourth when he herd something, "Stop right there!!!" he turned around to see the docter running after them, "Oh shit." was all that came out of Inuyashas mouth and he ran.  
  
Hi everybody after this chapter the chapters will be shorter. Anyway I hope you liked it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody ths is chapter 9 of "Times of Chaos"

* * *

Everyone was in the van on the way to the hotel when thet pull over. Kagome unlocked the door and opened it. They all walked in Inuyasha was carring young Shippo and Yumi in his arms,   
  
"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her wrist watch. It read 2:06 a.m. Kagome told Inuyasha how late it was when they entered the kids room.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku tucked the kids to bed and everyone went to their rooms to sleep.   
  
Inuyasha went into his room to find Kagome waiting for him. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to Kagome and said,   
  
"Kagome there's something I have to show you." Kagome sat up and asked, "What is it?" Inuyasha just laced there hands togeter and said,   
  
"Close your eyes and hold on tight." she did as she was told. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a few seconds but when he opened his they eyes were glowing.   
  
Kagome felt the ground shaking below her but kept her eyes closed. A few seconds later she heard Inuyasha say,   
  
"Ok you can open your beautiful eyes now. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to see she was no longer in the hotel room, but in a burned forest.  
  
There was only one tree in forest left unburned and it was huge,   
  
"Um... where are we?"   
  
Kagome asked. Inuyasha begain pulling vines that were hanging from a tree branch. Kagome stared at him and asked again,   
  
"Where are we!?" Inuyasha turned and said, "We're inside my mind." with that said he pulled one final vine without taking his eyes off of Kagome.  
  
One of the tree roots lifted up to reviel a hidden passege. Inuyasha dropped into the passege and signeled her to come in. Kagome nodded and jumped in. When Kagome was completly inside Inuyasha pushed a rock in the wall and the tree root dropped down closing the enterence,   
  
"Um... Inuyasha, I can't see."   
  
Suddenly some torches on the wall lit up with fire to reveal a round wooden room with a hole and ladder in the middle. Inuyasha slid down the sides of the ladders and told Kagome to come down. Kagome climb down the lader to end up inside another room. She noticed the room was large and had a bed in it, two doors and a table that had pictures of everyone that Inuyasha cared about on it.   
  
"Where are we?" Kagome asked looking around.  
  
"As I said we are inside my mind." he said knocking down the doors.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a human Inuyasha. Kagome gasp at what she saw. There was two Inuyashas. One human and one hanyou.  
  
"What the...uh...how..." Kagome was so surprised she couldnt speak. The hanyou Inuyasha whispered something to human Inuyasha and then a dome shape double door appeared. Both Inuyasha opened the door and human Inuyasha pulled out a dome shaped cage that had a red ball in it with white hair coming out and white dog ears.  
  
"Hey wake up!" Hanyou Inuyasha said kicking the cage. The ball stood up and Kagome saw Inuyasha with purple lines on his cheeks and red eyes with huge fangs. (demon Inuyasha to be exact)  
  
"What is it?!" The demon Inuyasha asked in his cage. Kagome noticed on the cage a sword shaped lock.  
  
"We need to plan the next battle last time we were beaten easally." humen Inuyasha said in a serios tone.  
  
"What's going on here!? I deserve to know since I am you fiance!" Kagome yelled getting everybodys attention.  
  
"What is our personal whore doing here?" demon Inuyasha asked licking his lips.  
  
"What did you call me?" Kagome yelled angerly.  
  
"Be happy he called you that, that's the nicest thing he ever said to anybody." hanyou Inuyasha said.  
  
"I think when we fight let me take over. I'll take care of Daraku." demon Inuyasha said kracking his knuckles.  
  
"No you will not take control and kill my friends along with Daraku!" hanyou Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Friends are for the weak all we need is our women and we're good." demon Inuyasha said lying down.  
  
"You'll die if you use that plan to live by." humen Inuyasha argued.  
  
"And what about you?! You can't even fight agenst a low class demon!" demon Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"The problem is the damn sickness we hade." hanyou Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome noticed the unopened door and asked, "What's in there?"  
  
Humen Inuyasha looked at the door and said, "Just memories."  
  
"Let's look back at the battle and see what happened." Kagome said opening the door. Inside was a room the size of a movie theather.  
  
"I changed it the day you took me to the movies for the first time." hanyou Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well take a seat and play the flashback." Kagome said excitedly.  
  
Humen Inuyasha pulled in the cage though the wall and hanyou Inuyasha played the flashback at the projeter.(Weird huh?)  
  
After the flashback...  
  
"Well that seemed pointless." demon Inuyasha said.  
  
"I have no clue what to do." humen Inuyasha said scracthing his head.  
  
Hanyou Inuyasha jumped down from the projeter and said, "I have an idea but it's risky."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
They huddled and wisperd somthing.  
  
"THAT'S CRAZY!!!!" humen Inuyasha yelled backing away.  
  
"It maybe crazy but we have to do it." humen Inuyasha said.  
  
"I like the idea." demon Inuyasha said in a dark voice.  
  
"I can't bealeave you actually can do that." Kagome said surpised.  
  
"It's dicieded we'll be leaving now." hanyou Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok" humen Inuyasha said.  
  
Both hanyou Inuyasha and Kagome climbed up the ladder into the main room. He turned a rock on the floor and the tree root opened the passege. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "When we leave this tree we'll be back outside my mind." Kagome nodded and they left the tree hand in hand. Kagome opened her eyes to see they were back in the hotel room, "Wow was that real?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, "Yes that's why we gotta expect the unexpected at our battle. Now let's go to sleep, it's late." Inuyasha said closing his eyes and liying down. Kagome starred at him and begain cudulling up to him. Inuyasha hugged her closly to him and they went to sleep.

* * *

Whatcha think? Review me if u got ideas. If ur confused IM me to get the answers to all of ya questions! Lata!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody sorry if the last chapter was confusing basicly that place was a part in his mind where his memorios are stored. Anyway here's chapter 10 of Times of chaos.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfest and walked into the kicthen.  
  
"Good morning Angel." Inuyasha said flipping a pancake.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw no one else was awake and she asked, "What time is it?"  
  
Inuyasha flipped another pancake that stuck to the ceilling and he answered, "I think it's 8 something." then the pancake fell from the ceilling onto Inuyashas head. Kagome giggled and tried to pull it off his head but it was sticking to his hair.  
  
"Hey whats with all the noise?!" Sesshomaru asked from his room. Sesshomaru entered the room to see Kagome pulling the pancake with Inuyasha holding onto the wall, "What the Hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked staring at them.  
  
"We're fucking what else?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically  
  
Sesshomaru took a closer look at Inuyashas head and noticed the sticky pancake, "Uhhh... need help?"  
  
"Well um yeah sure." Kagome said moving away to give him a try. Sesshomaru pulled on the pancake with all his might but couldn't pull it off.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Minoru asked entering the room. He saw the pancake on his head and asked, "Hey dad where did you get the cool hat?"  
  
"I made it." Inuyasha anwsered.  
  
"How did you make it?" Minoru asked looking at the pancake.   
  
"Well first I got the mix, mixed it with some eggs, then some mi-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagomes hand over his mouth.  
  
"It's a pancake." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh well, You need any help getting it off?" Minoru asked.  
  
"Uh well yea." Kagome said.  
  
Minoru began pulling the pancake off Inuyashas head but it still wont budge. Sesshomaru grabbed Minoru around his waist pulling him but the pancake still wont move.  
  
"Why dont you go take a shower and try to wash it off." Minoru suggest.  
  
"Good idea!" Kagome yelled dragging Inuyasha to the bathroom.  
  
A few moments later.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The bang came from the bathroom that was heard all the way in the living room where everyone else were.  
  
"What was that?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Sounds like they're having fun in there." Miroku said.  
  
They walked to the bathroom and found that the door was missing and a big hole in the wall. They all looked into the hole and saw Kagome with a pancake in her hand. Inuyasha came walking out of the doorless bathroom with a towel on and looked at Kagome who was still holding the pancake.  
  
"What just happend?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha was trying to cook and got the pancake stuck on his head." Kagome said walking out of the hole.  
  
"And whos gonna pay for that?" Big Shippo said pointing to the hole and broken door.  
  
"I say we get out of here before anyone finds out." little Shippo suggest walking out of the bathroom.  
  
The whole group quickly packed all their stuff and ran out of the hotel and climb in Sesshomarus van and drove off to eat.  
  
They ate breakfest at a fastfood restaurant to avoid paying the damages at the hotel room.  
  
"How are we gonna find Daraku? I mean, he could be anywhere."Minoru ask drinking his coffee.   
  
"Ah. Well. I still have that tracker thing." Inuyasha said pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"Good now where is he?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm...Lets see. It says hes in Tokyo...at the-" Inuyasha paused. He couldnt finish his sentence from the sudden fear that took over.  
  
"What? Where is he?" Kagome asked worriedly noticeing the fear in him.  
  
"Hes at the...Higurashi shrine." Inuyasha finished in a shaky voice.  
  
Silence was in the group.   
  
Meanwhile at the Higurashi shrine...  
  
"I wonder. How long will it take? For them to get here. As soon as they find out your in danger." Daraku said with his back facing the family tied up to chairs.   
  
Daraku turned to the family and walked in front of Sota.  
  
"What is it with you? I sense a strange magic coming from you. No matter, as soon as they get here you will die if they dont answer to my demands." Daraku said  
  
Sota opened his eyes and looked at Daraku. "What is it that you want with us?" Sota asked.  
  
"Your sister has the jewel I want. I will get it from her using you." Daraku said and put tape over Sotas mouth so he wont talk anymore.  
  
Back to the Inu-group.  
  
"Well...What are we standing here for!? My family is in trouble!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha got up, puched the table and said, "That asshole will pay if he harmed my new family."  
  
"Lets eat the rest in the car we don't have time to waste, we gotta save them now." Minoru said standing up as well.  
  
Everybody nodded. They ran into the van and drove off to the airport. They got into the plane and hoped for the best.  
  
"Inuyasha do you think they're safe?" Kagome asked Inuyasha remembering how he punched the table in the restaurant.  
  
Inuyasha faced Kagome and said, "They gotta be alright they are part of my family. I gotta save them they are part of what I got left."  
  
Sesshomaru overheard what he said and walked over to him, "I'm sorry for leaving when you were young, I never should of done it."  
  
"It's ok." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Why did you use to hate Inuyasha anyway?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomarus lowered his head and said, "My mom died giving birth to me. My farther despised me for it, he acted like I was the one who kill her. Then he met Inuyashas mother. She gave brith to Inuyasha and survived, he was so happy and he loved Inuyasha. I was jealoux of Inuyasha. My farther despised me but loved Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome was shocked but understood. Now she knew the true reason he hated Inuyasha and his mortel mother.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"We're here!" Sango yelled after she looked out the window.  
  
They got off the plane got into seperate cars. They drove in a line to the shine steps and ran up to the front of the house. Inuyasha kicked down the door and ran though the house looking for Daraku. He ran back out to the front.  
  
"Where the Hell can he be?" Inuyasha yelled angerly.  
  
"Use the tracker." Minoru said.  
  
"It says they're somewhere a the house." Inuyasha explained tossing it to Minoru.  
  
"About time you found me, I've been waiting for so long."   
  
They turned to the house and saw Daraku on top of the house.  
  
"Daraku get down here you coword or else I'll go up there and make you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"You're threatening me?" Daraku laughed, "I'm the one who should be making the threats."  
  
The group ran through the house onto the roof to see Daraku holding a knife to Ms. Higurashis neck. Ms. Higurashi, Kagomes grampa, and Sota were tied up, blindfolded and their mouths were taped.  
  
"Let them go!" Kagome yelled tears in hear eyes.  
  
"Only if you give me what I what, give me the shikon jewel and Inuyasha you lay on the ground face down." Daraku demanded.  
  
Inuyasha took two pebbles one in each hand and flicked them at Darakus eyes. When the pebbles hit both his eyes he placed one hand over them. He was blinded.  
  
Inside Inuyashas mind...  
  
"It's now or never." hanyou Inuyasha said.  
  
"All right but I don't like this." human Inuyasha said looking at demon Inuyasha.  
  
"You can trust me." demon Inuyasha said.  
  
Hanyou Inuyasha took out a key and unlocked the cage that demon Inuyasha was in. Demon Inuyasha hesitatedly walked out of the cage and stood up straight. The three Inuyashas formed a triangle, held hands and closed there eyes.  
  
"Now lets actually work together for once." hanyou Inuyasha said.  
  
The other two Inuyashas faded away and were gone.  
  
Back on the roof top....  
  
"Stay back, I can still hear you." Daraku said moving away his hand. He saw the surprised looks on everyones faces.  
  
"What's the matter can't you take it?" Inuyasha teased. He signaled Kagome to give him the jewel.  
  
Kagome pulled the jewel over her shirt, toke off the necklace it was attached to and tossed it.  
  
"Ok good, good, now you on the ground stupid half-breed." Daraku said pointing to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha layed face down with his arms in front of his head. Daraku walked up to him pulling the chair Ms. Higurashi was in closer to him.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for so long!! Now you'll pay for killing my farther!! I'll see you in Hell Inuyasha!!" Daraku yelled as he began kicking Inuyashas ribbs. He kept kicking Inuyasha until he spitted out blood.  
  
"Now is the perfect time for me to kill you, right in front of your love, your family, and your useless friends!" Daraku yelled pulling out a gun and pointed it at Inuyashas head.  
  
"Good bye Kagome." Inuyasha said closing his eyes  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"NO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......................

* * *

What happened!!! Did Inuyasha die or is there a miracle that happens? Please Review Review Review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi....... um............... Here's chapter 11  
  
"Now is the perfect time for me to kill you, right in front of your love, your family, and your useless friends!" Daraku yelled pulling out a gun and pointed it at Inuyashas head.  
  
"Good bye Kagome." Inuyasha said closing his eyes  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"NO INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
......  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Daraku on the floor, knocked out, and 3 Inuyashas helping her family get free.(A/N: Now did u really think I would let my favorite anime character ever be killed in my own fanfic??? Ugh uh no chance, Inuyasha is too cool to die from a bullet.) Every one except The Inuyashas and Kagome just stared in shock of seeing 3 Inuyashas.(A/N There's 3 Inuyashas, One Human, one Demon, and one Hanyou. Got it.... good.)  
  
"Thank's, what took you so long?" hanyou Inuyasha asked getting the tape off of Ms. Higurashis mouth.  
  
"Sorry... I was thinking to just kill you and everyone else." demon Inuyasha explained getting the blindfold off of Kagomes grandpa.  
  
"At least you did the right thing." human Inuyasha said untieing Sota.  
  
"Can you tell them to stop staring, it's really starting to piss me off." demon Inuyasha said pointing to the group.  
  
"Oh... hey guys... um..." hanyou Inuyasha saw that Daraku was regaining consousness and then said, "Can't talk now gotta go."  
  
Kagome took this oportunity to hide somewere to get a good shoot.(A/N She's using the crossbow Rin gave her.) Daraku looked straight at the Inuyashas with a mix of fear and confusion on his face.  
  
"What the Hell!? Why are there three of you? When did you seperate?" Daraku asked struggling to his feet.  
  
"I'm a powerful half-demon, powerful enough to seperate my three forms. You should've kept your eyes opened." hanyou Inuyasha said freeing Kagomes family.  
  
Kagomes family ran to the rest of the group and watched. Kagome was aiming the crossbow at Darakus heart to kill him.  
  
"You may be three, but I have the shikon jewel of four souls to feed off of." Daraku said jumping back to another part of the building.  
  
Daraku swallowed the jewel and instantly began to grow. Kagome aimed and fired, the arrow hit him but he took it out of his body, and threw it at the ground.  
  
"You missed my heart!! You'll regret that forever!!!" Daraku yelled as he grew some more.  
  
The gang watched in horror as he grew so much his head reached the clouds.  
  
"Damn! What do we do now, our oh so fearless leader!?" demon Inuyasha asked looking straight at hanyou Inuyasha.  
  
"We fight, no matter what we fight." hanyou Inuyasha said gripping his swords handle.  
  
"Your crazy! How do we fight that thing?" human Inuyasha asked in disbelieve.  
  
"We work together that's how." hanyou Inuyasha said turning to the others.  
  
Suddenly the sound of helicopters, and jets took over the sky. The jets flew pass Daraku shooting guns at him and lunching missiles at him. When the smoke cleared everyone saw that after all that fire power he didn't even have a scratch on him. Daraku swatted the jets like they were flies. Then the helicopters shot there missiles but yet again he wasn't damaged.  
  
"We have to fight a demon that's as big as the empire state building, that was shot by missiles left with not even a scratch, and he swallowed the shikon jewel of four souls giving him unlimited power and strength?" Miroku asked fearfully.  
  
"Yep." hanyou Inuyasha answered gripping his sword harder.  
  
"Well it was a nice life lived too." Miroku sighed  
  
"No my lord Inuyasha, you should run while you still have a chance!" Myoga yelled appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Myoga... there's no where to hide, after I'm dead Daraku will destroy the world as we know it." hanyou Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wow, when did Inuyasha get so wise all of a sudden?" Kagome thought to herself starring at him.  
  
"My lord w-" Myoga was cut off by what Inuyasha said.  
  
"All of the forest on this planet... gone, all of the buildings... gone, all of the oceans... gone, all of the humans... gone, all of the demons... gone, all of the creatures... gone, if we fail they all are gone, everything will be gone. They did nothing to diserve death from this monster, they done nothing wrong. We have to fight for the sake of this place we call home. I will stay here to fight, if you want you can run, but remember.... sooner or later you will die by the power of this monster." hanyou Inuyasha pulled out his sword, "Step forward if you will fight by my side, we may die, but we'll die with honor, honor that not even the gods ever had. We'll kill him... in the name of god." hanyou Inuyasha finished, he was breathing heavily. He stood there facing the huge demon. Then he heard what sounded like a hundreds of footsteps. He looked back to see everyone stepping closer with serious expressions on there faces.  
  
"Let's get on with it." demon Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm ready." human Inuyasha said.  
  
"Lets take him down." Kagome said.  
  
"They say the bigger they are the harder they fall." Minoru said.  
  
"Daddy your the coolest." Yumi said.  
  
"I don't like voilence but this is personal." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"These spirit wards will distory the demon in no time." Kagomes grandpa said.  
  
"I'll help even if I'm just a little kid." Sota said.  
  
"Let us pray for the ones that died after this battle." Miroku said.  
  
"It's demon extermination time." Sango said.  
  
"He won't know what hit him." Takako said.  
  
"I'm just a little fox.... ok I'll fight." little Shippo said.  
  
"This will be my greatest callenge" big Shippo said  
  
"You've grown up well Inuyasha, I will fight as well." Sesshomaru said  
  
"Lets blast em." Rin said.  
  
"Grrrr roar." Kirara said.(A/N Did I leave anyone out?)  
  
"I'll do my best as well. My lord, you truly have grown into a living legand, your farther would be proud of you." Myoga said.  
  
Hanyou Inuyasha took the first step.(Theme music begins) The others began walking as well.  
  
"Well look at me now dad. If your watching, give my friends the strength to survive this battle." hanyou Inuyasha said towards the sky.  
  
Miroku elbowed Sangos arm and waved on finger in a circle around his right ear.(Miroku thinks Inuyasha has finally gone crazy.)  
  
The pace quicken into a full out run, the gang were seriously ready for this battle.  
  
"You will not win!" Daraku yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that!" hanyou Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up towards Daraku.  
  
Hahaha cliff hanger. Intense huh? Anyway people Review Review Review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
